Hey Jude
by xokristinathewriterox
Summary: Judith or Jude comes to Anubis House in hopes of escaping the terror she faced back home in America. Will she find out all the secrets of Anubis House or will she find love? Read and find out! Story Completed! NOT A JARA STORY! Sorry!
1. Welcome To London

Looking out the window I see the countryside pass by as my mind wonders. The dark day just seemed to reflect my feelings at this exact moment. Being sent to boarding school was never what I wanted but when I was faced with the choice of it or going to live with my mental aunt, well, you can see why I chose this. I thought back to all the bullying I had back in the states and I was sort of relieved that I was able to leave it even if I have to go to a completely different country.

We passed kids playing in the streets and it all reminds me of my life back in America. I would miss all my friends from back home but I guess this is my life now. I look down at myself in my jeans and this new shirt my mom bought me thinking that the kids at this school will probably think that I am out of place. I argued with my mom over making me wear this monstrosity, and she agreed that I could wear my Beatles tee shirt underneath with my black hoodie on top. I look like a plainly girl with my straight should-length light brown hair and a very light complexion. I'm sure I will blend in here well. I decided to put my hair up in a bun and I pulled my hood over my head. I hope no one will notice me.

"Judith, we are almost to the school." My mother, Helen's voice broke my daydreams.

"All right Mom," I sighed. Boarding school was one thing that seemed like belonged in books. I do have to admit that I wished I were at one every once in a while but I was never serious. I've never even been on a vacation without my parents before so of course I am nervous.

I actually read stories about this place on the Internet before we made the journey to England. Supposedly, there is a house here called "Anubis" and the family that once owned the house died suddenly leaving their only daughter alone to be raised by the caretaker of the house. I think that this is just a story but I'm sure interested into learning more about this family, the Frosbisher-Smythes.

I got special permission from the headmaster to be driven in to my first day by my parents. You see, I am not your average girl and I don't have the average parents. My mom and dad are head of their departments in the US government working with foreign affairs. They have had the opportunity to come over here to England for about five years but because I loved my life back in America so much they decided to turn down the offer again and again. Now that we had a reason to want to move they accepted the offer and here we are.

The car stopped in front of Anubis House. So this is my home for the next few years, let's do this. My dad came around the small car and opened my door. I took a deep breath and exited the car, this is the first step to a new me. A tall man greeted me; well more like grimaced at me, and took my bag from my mom.

"Surprising an America on time for once," He gave me a once over, "I see that you prefer to dress rather casually. I hope you know that the dress code requires a skirt?"

"Of course, I just decided I would wear this my first day so no one would really try to get to know me. After all a child is meant to come to school, get good grades and go on to be an outstanding citizen." Can you tell that I am a bit of a kiss ass?

He gave me a sickeningly fake smile and walked inside the house with my bag. I guess this is the time to say good-bye to my parents. Suddenly a tear came to my eye but this is not the time to cry.

"Honey, don't forget to write everyday since we both know you need the practice. With you wanting to be a writer and all." She pulled me in for a bone-crushing hug.

"Of course Mom, you know I never miss an opportunity to practice. After all Oxford doesn't except just anyone into their writing program." I shook my head and reached into the car for my book bag. Oxford has been the plan for me for college since I can remember, no matter what major I had. Apparently I am this writing genius so my mother's latest obsession.

I gave my dad a quick hug then went to meet Victor inside. Not before taking off the ghastly shirt my mom bought me, and also throwing my hoodie back on. He was standing there with a rather friendly looking woman. The woman came over to me and gave me a hug with a huge smile on her face.

"Hello Sweetie! Welcome to Anubis House! I'm Trudy, your house mother and I see you have met Victor," she pointed over to the man who met me at the car, "Victor be a sweetie and take Judith's things to her room please?"

"Trudy, I prefer to be called Jude if you wouldn't mind." I really hate my name but thank god I have Jude as an option as a nickname.

"Of course Jude! Let me guess, you use that nickname because you love The Beatles?" She had such a warm smile.

"How did you know? Oh it's the shirt isn't it? Well yes that is why, thank you for noticing!" I followed her around the house were she pointed out all the different important places like the kitchen and the bathrooms or the washrooms as you Brits call them. Finally the tour ended upstairs where Victor took over and told me all the different places where I couldn't go. The list was surprisingly short with only his office and the attic off limits. I could live with that.

My little adventure ended in front of what I assumed to be my room that apparently I was going to be sharing with a girl named Mara. I placed my book bag down on the bed and walked downstairs. I could unpack later. Trudy was in the kitchen cooking, and she offered to make me a small bite to eat. I accepted, of course, and while I was waiting I decided I would catch up on some reading. What book you may ask? Well, Harry Potter of course! Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince to be exact.

I was just about at the part where Ron got poisoned when I hear some kids come in the front door of Anubis House. Lets see if any of the notices the new kid shall we? Exactly! Someone noticed me right away because they all went silent. I heard the door open and close again, then a voice.

"Awesome! A new guy in the house! Finally now we are evenly matched!" He had an English accent so I could tell he was from here. I decided to turn around and show him I wasn't a boy.

"Hey, what's up? My name is Jude and I'm the new addition here. By the way, I am a girl to whoever said that." The group of kids looked like they were all surprised. "Let's see if I can figure you all out. Long blonde hair guy, yeah you are the jock. Curly brunette next to him, you're the current girlfriend of jock boy and you have a brain! Slightly red-haired girl, you are the conspiracy girl with a prankster side. Tall guy with the goofy smile, you are the jokester. Long dark blonde girl, you are the problem solver. Kind of long brown haired guy, you're her boyfriend and you are the heart of the house. Blondie with all the rhinestones, I can just tell you are the rich girl. Straight brunette in the back, you are the popular one, or you use to be. That leaves you big guy, let me guess. You are the rat of the group." All around I saw shocked faces except for Mr. Rat standing, or well towering over me.

"And you are the newbie from America who think that she can come in here and run the place. Cut the arrogance and why not try to be nice to everyone? By the way, my name is Jerome not 'the rat'" He and I were inches apart from each other's faces but I was too pissed to care.

"Well, Jerome, I am not here to make friends and I am not here to get in little fights. I just figured you all out in two minutes. Be prepared to be written into a novel one day. I just need to know who here is Mara." The curly haired brunette walked forward with her hand raised. At least I have someone with a brain to talk to.

"That's me. I just want you to know we all aren't like Jerome. Let's go up to our room so we can go over some ground rules ok?" She is actually nicer than I expected.

"Yeah, sure. Let me just go tell Trudy to hold the grilled cheese she is making me." I ran over to the kitchen, told Trudy and ran up to Mara and me's room. Time to get better acquainted with the students.

**Well that's the first chapter! I'm probably going to change it and adjust it a lot over the course of writing this. I really am liking Jude. She has to be one of my favorite characters. Yes, the song "Hey Jude" from The Beatles will come into play at some point. If you have an suggestions for things to do with this story I will be happy to accept them. All you need to do is either review this or write me a message. I know there is not many stories in the House of Anubis category so enjoy this! I will be updating when I can!**


	2. Introductions can lead to the unknown

When I walked into Mara and my room, I really took time to take in my new home. The walls were covered with yellow floral wallpaper on the upper part of the wall with a wood molding separating it from the green wall beneath it. Just to the left of the door is what I guess is Mara's part of the room and in front of that is my part. Her side was decorated with posters of the periodic table and three framed black and white pictures. I can tell we are going to have plenty to talk about. I walk over to my bed that has my suitcase on top of it. Mara was sitting on her bed reading through what I think was her Chemistry textbook.

"So Jude, I don't think you were properly welcomed!" She got up from the bed and extended her hand to me, "Hi, my name is Mara and I'm your roommate!"

"Thank you for welcoming me Mara. Just so you know, Jude is short for Judith. My parents didn't name me a boy's name if you were wondering." I shook her hand and proceeded to unpack.

"Jude, I hope I'm not being a bother but did anyone ever tell you that you look like that girl who plays Hermione in Harry Potter?" I knew that was bound to be brought up.

"Yea, actually I get that a lot. My friends back home use to tease me about it. Luckily for them I took it as a compliment." I placed my picture of my two guy friends and me on my dresser. My life is a living cliché, okay? "So Miss Mara, what is the name of that boy-toy you have down there?"

"Oh, his name is Mick and just like you said he is the jock of the group. Don't ask the story behind he and I getting together because it's not exactly pretty." She blushed and giggled like a (no pun intended) schoolgirl. Maybe Miss Mara isn't has innocent as she lets people believe. "You and Jerome really got into it downstairs. I've never seen him not hit on a girl in my life."

"So Jerome is a player? Well, I could have guessed that. He doesn't seem like a very nice guy." I crossed my arms across my chest. This guy is really going to piss me off. Mara just shook her head. Maybe Mara has feelings for J.R, it's his new nickname. Who knows, J.R may actually have a sensitive side because Mara doesn't seem like the type of girl to get feelings for assholes.

I proceeded to get completely unpacked and organize all my belongings. Mara had decided to go downstairs and talk to Mick, but she said that she would save me a seat at the table next to her. I thanked her and returned to getting adjusted to my new home. While I was putting my unmentionables into the top drawer of my _wardrobe_ I heard a knock on my door. I turned around to see the problem solver at the door.

"Hi, I'm Nina and I'm also from America. I could tell you were from there from the moment you started to speak. I just thought you would be happy to know that there is someone else from your home country here." This girl must have a lisp or something.

"I've been getting so many warm welcomes, well except for Jerome. I'm utterly surprised based on the way I greeted everyone," I shook my head at the thought of my first impression, "So what state do you hale from back home?"

"Well, I grew up on a farm back in Kentucky, but I sent every summer from the time I was 11 in Orlando visiting my mom's family. What state are you from?" she took a seat on Mara's bed and looked at me, she is a VERY good listener.

"I'm from Pennsylvania though I have to say that I spend most of my life taking trains back and forth to New Jersey. I've had a pretty weird life. So, brain boy is your boyfriend?" Wow, I have a strange sense of déjà vu.

"Yes, (she laughed) it took a long time for him and I to get together but now Fabian and I are very happy." Her cheeks turned a bright pink from embarrassment. So now I know three of the four boy's names, I just need to know who the last guy is.

"Nina I was wondering if you know anything about the Frosbisher-Smythes. I read some articles online about Anubis House and their name kept coming up. I know they were the people in the painting downstairs but I really want to know more about what happened to them." She looked visibly nervous about my inquiry on the original inhabitants of Anubis house. Nina cleared her throat before she answered me.

"Well, all I know is that all of them are dead even their little girl. I wouldn't look too much into it though, it's pretty dangerous or so I'm told." Nina nervously fidgeted her necklace.

About that necklace, it's a very weird shape. The pendant looks kind of Egyptian and old with its long pointed, oval shape. There is this red crystal shaped like a circle in the center of the oval. It looked a little banged up, maybe its old or something. I have to remember to ask her about that some time.

"Nina can you do me a favor? I need to go meet Mara downstairs and maybe we can talk about things from America another time. Who knows, maybe we know some of the same people?" I sent a smile her way before closing the door to my wardrobe. She waved to me and left, closing the door behind her.

I took a deep breath, today has been very overwhelming. That Jerome dude was kind of cute and his breath did smell really good but I still hate him. How could someone be that rude to someone when they first come here? I know I was rude to everyone, that's just me now. My best friend from home, Kevin, always told me that I was a bitch to everyone but really I'm just honest. People don't like honestly, they just want bullshit lies about how great they are when in reality they are just another cliché. Oh well, I guess its time to go meet with the other inmates.

I walked out of Mara's and my room into the hallway trying to avoid farther conversations. I managed to succeed and proceeded down the stairs. The kids were running around as if they were chickens without heads, it was rather enjoyable to watch. I maneuvered my way around the chickens and over to the dinner table where Mara and Mick were waiting at the dining room table.

"Hi guys, thanks for saving me a seat." I smiled and took the seat on the right side of Mara. Mara smiled back at me and then turned her attention back to Mick. I knew having a friend with a boyfriend would be like this.

"Mick, we need to talk about that biology homework before the year starts." She looked at him lovingly. I wonder how long they have been together.

"Yeah babe, Meet me in my room after supper so we can work out the deets." I really don't like the way he says "babe." At least I don't have to deal with him calling me that. Well, he is still really rude, completely ignoring me. I'm going to count down to the exact moment he will realize I'm here. Three… two… one and cue jockstrap. "Hey I'm sorry. Name's Mick and you are?"

"I'm Jude, you know I was the obnoxious American? Nice to meet you Mick seeing as you're the boyfriend of my roommate." I sent a wink Mara's way that she returned with a blush.

The other occupants began to take seats around the table each of them giving me either warm looks or confused looks. Then there was Jerome who just ignored me for the most part except for a glare when Mara whispered in my ear about how I would be on my own tonight.

Trudy brought the dinner out to the table; she was serving us homemade baked ziti. Before any of the guys dug it I pounced on the food like a lion at feeding time at the zoo. I grabbed a spoonful and dug in, occasionally looking up to the astonishment on some of the guys and all of the girls. I stopped for a few seconds to look around the table and it was the prankster who spoke first.

"You're like Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Ron Weasley all in one. Will you marry me?" I'm guessing he is the Harry Potter nerd in the group. This guy is going to be my new Kevin. I noticed I was getting a glare from Miss Blondie so I sent a sympathetic smile her way.

"Although that is a very nice offer I have to turn that down. After all I don't even know your name. It would be rather hard marrying someone without even knowing their first name." I could tell he was about to talk again but Jerome, who was seated next to me, butted in before he could.

"Leave it Alfie, she clearly isn't the perfect girl for you mate. Remember Amber?" He pointed to Blondie or Amber. I knew they had a thing for each other. I am going to ignore Jerome's snarky comments for now. I actually want to enjoy my lunch.

"So you're the new girl huh? Yet another one from America but at least you didn't come under the same conditions as Nina," said the red head with the highlights. She winked at Nina who looked rather nervous. I've noticed a pattern with her.

"Yeah, I don't really know what you mean by 'same conditions as Nina' but I hope it's a good thing." I really have to learn more about these kids.

"Yeah it is you have no need to worry. I'm Patricia by the way and this is Joy." She pointed to the ex-popular girl beside her who was too engrossed in her Twilight book to even notice me.

"I'm Fabian. It's nice to have another new face around here." He extended his hand from across the table, which I shook. Everyone here in England is so proper, they need to loosen up a little bit.

"Nice to meet you Fabian." I am way more pleasant then normal, this really needs to change soon. I'm getting bored of the constant introductions. "So any juicy gossip to share?" I wiggled my eyebrows and tapped my fingers together in an evil fashion. I just love messing with people so much!

"Well! Rumor around here is that someone in the house stole Victor's stuffed bird Corbierre, though no one has actually admitted to taking it. I think Corbierre just flew off." Spacy Amber speaks again, yay!

"Amber, Corbierre is stuffed and dead, how can it possibly fly away?" J.R. of course has something else to say, lets listen in shall we? "My money is on Nina! She always has some sort of problem floating around her."

"JEROME! I did not take Corbierre! You know why all those problems happen. Don't mention them. Why don't we all stop talking about what happened to Victor's crow and actually eat for a change?" Wow, finally, some American is still in this girl! GET HIM GIRL! I'm starting my own one person cheerleading squad for Nina on this one.

"Well I'm going to go to bed now. You know trying to beat the whole Jet Lag thing. Goodnight all." I waved to everyone and then glanced back at Jerome as I walked out of the room. I know I hate him, but something about him seems like there is a tortured soul in there. I'm not giving him a chance, but I want to find out more about the mysterious J.R. Oh well, enough about Jerome for one night. Off to bed now and I will see how my first day of class is tomorrow. Good night Everyone!

**Hey everyone! How was your week? Wow such a HUGE turn out last chapter! Three reviews right out of the gate! I am going to make it a thing where I answer all the reviews in the next chapter if I don't email you! So here I go!**

**Izzi08: Sorry no its not! Mara is her roommate and Jerome…well you will see! Sorry about the confusion! I still hope you stick around and read it though!**

**Grace: I'm excited that you're excited to read more! I am writing a lot of the story now so yay! I don't know if I can say anything about Jude and Jerome getting together but…*wink* *wink* **

**PinkBowsAndLove: Thank you! I am planning on updating at least once a week. It all depends on what my homework and stuff is like! Keep checking back though!**

**That so ends "Review Return" Time! I actually have a question of when I should update. I'm thinking once a week on Tuesdays but I really think I should have your opinions on the matter! Review me with when I should update and how often! Thanks for reading and please…sign up for alerts for when I update! It's the only way you will know when I release new chapters! Thank you so much **


	3. A Close Encounter Changes Everything

The morning came all to quickly as Mara's alarm clock rang through the room. The beeping was causing me to get a headache on top of the fact I had been up half the night tossing and turning from my stupid jet lag. I picked up the pillow from under my head and threw it at Mara's bed.

"Mara! Turn off that stupid alarm clock!" I buried my head underneath the other pillow that was on my bed. The beeping stopped along with moaning coming from the other side of the room. For such a nerd (no offense!) she really isn't a morning person. I guess Mara walked over to the bed because just as I was getting comfortable the blankets got pulled off me.

"Come on Jude, its time to get ready for school. You don't want to be late do you?" I pulled the pillow off my face and saw Mara standing there with her hands on her hip. God she really looks like my mom right now.

"Yes Mother Mara, I will get out of bed. Sorry for being such a bad girl." I am so hamming it up right now. She just rolled her eyes and grabbed her uniform from her neat little wardrobe.

I took an extra second to let my eyes get adjusted to the light. Why must Britain be so much brighter than America? Oh yea, because they have less smog then us. I grabbed my uniform and toiletry bag that holds my shampoo, conditioner, and my various good smelling things. I had to wait in line with Nina and Joy, as Queen Millington got ready for school.

Amber finally got done and I elbowed my way to the front of the line then into the washroom. I stuck my tongue out at the two girls and closed the door. I got myself ready in record time. When I exited the bathroom a scene broke out between the two girls. Joy was pulling Nina's hair and Nina was trying to strangle Joy. These girls must have some issues!

J.R. came bounding up the stairs and pulled Joy off of Nina. I grabbed Nina just so I could make sure that she wouldn't start the fight up again. I arranged the girls to go in Joy first and then Nina. Nina didn't exactly seemed happy with me making her go last but she knew I was a hell of a lot stronger than her. Nina decided she would go wait in her room, so I told her I would get her when Joy came out. I guess J.R. isn't going to leave any time soon…

"You know you can leave now right? This is the girl's washroom you are standing in front of." I raised my right eyebrow at him.

"I heard the noise, so I came running. This is also my house I live in you are also living in. Everyone here may be interested in getting to know you, but I'm more interested in just dealing with you living here. We got off on a bad foot and that is how I intend to leave it." Son of a fucking bitch thinks that he can talk to me like that?

"I'm not afraid of you Jerome. You and your stupid blue eyes will not shake me. I'm only here to get the best education I can without any drama. I have no clue what all of you have gone through and I have no intention of learning it."

"You are assuming that everyone here wants you to know what happened. You are also assuming that people want you here. They may act all nice to your face, but behind those smiles are scowls of resentment. We got through Nina coming to live here, we really don't want to deal with another new comer." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. It's now time to take some drastic measures to deal with this guy.

"I can tell you think you are the fucking best thing on the planet Jerome. You are the type of person who hits on every girl you meet. I can tell since you didn't hit on me, I'm different for you. You can't figure me out and it drives you crazy," I took a step closer to Jerome making us within inches of each other. "I love that it drives you crazy. Right now you are probably thinking about how you can make sure you don't kiss me. Jerome, I dare you right now. Kiss me. Kiss me and see what happens."

I stared right into his eyes, which looked completely distracted. He was trying to decide whether or not to take my dare. I really don't want him to, but we all know how I love to mess with people. He started to lean even closer to me. My eyes started to close as he got closer and closer. I could feel his breath on my lips, it smelt of mouthwash and cookies. Right when I felt his lips brush against mine he pulled back a little bit.

"Jude, you have a lot of guts to dare a guy like me. Luckily for both you and I, I have even more guts not to take the dare," he started to walk back down the stairs but he turned back to me, "By the way, you may want to reduce the amount of lip balm you use. Bubble gum is not a very appealing flavor to most men. Try something like mint or root beer flavored." He winked at me and then disappeared down the stairs.

I fell back against the wall that was behind me trying to catch my breath. I don't like him but I have to say that even the thought of kissing ANY of the guys here (except for Mick) is very attractive. The boys themselves look like they have been thrown from some television show or something. [;)] I turned to go back to Mara and my room when I saw her standing there with a look of shock on her face.

"Mara, I swear that was not what it looked like." I raced over to Mara who tried to get away into our room but I was too quick for her. "It's all a big misunderstanding, yeah? I bet he saw you there!" Mara just shook her head.

"Jude, it's not a big deal if you are kissing guys in the house. I was just a little shocked to see that it was Jerome of all people! You hate him remember?" She was now stating the obvious. Well, except for the fact Jerome and I DIDN'T kiss!

"We didn't kiss! He was getting on my nerves yet again and I dared him to kiss me! I didn't really want to kiss me! I just wanted to see how far I could push him before he gave in and let me win." By now I must look like the cat that ate the canary with the canary being kissing someone Mara obviously has feelings for. "Mara, if you like Jerome you really don't have to-"

"Me? Like Jerome? Jude you have officially gone mental. Jerome and I are complete opposites plus I am dating Mick! Now if you like Jerome-"

"Okay, now you're mental Mara! You know I hate him. Like I said it was all one big test! Why don't we both go downstairs and eat a spot of breakfast before we head off to class?" I offered Mara my arm.

"Yeah, Let's forget this ever happened shall we?" She looped her arm through mine. As we were walking past the spot were Jerome and I almost kissed I couldn't help but remember what he said to me. I started to wonder if what he said was true about how everyone really didn't want me here.

"Yeah, you shall…I just hope I can." I whispered those last words to myself as we made our way down the stairs. I looked at all the faces of the kids of Anubis and I wondered if any of them are truly going to accept me as their new housemate. Right now, I can only trust myself.

**Yo guys! I know this one was not that great! It's a double update in one week so I hope you guys will forgive me! I've been working really hard on staying focused on this! I've been watching House of Anubis nonstop online and constantly looking at the House of Anubis wiki for ideas. It's currently 3:00 in the morning when I'm writing this but I probably will be posting this some time at like 11:00 in the morning. Now you guys know what time it is….REVIEW RESPONSE TIME! Here we go!**

**Comma Dot and Ignorance – Her personality is probably my second favorite thing about Jude. I love her sense of who is right and who is wrong. I'm sorry that I didn't make it clear on who was the ex-popular one. Thanks for your review!**

**The chosen one – I knew that Nina had that in her! I could tell from the first season that she was just waiting to tell off Jerome. I hope you keep loving this! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kaitlin – Thank you for reviewing and thank you for the good review! I think 3 times in a little bit too much for me! I do think that two times a week is ok! I hope you are fine with it.**

**Grace – You are by far my FAVORITE reviewer for this story! I love your story about your teacher, it made me laugh so hard! As I said in the previous response I'm thinking about twice a week. I will see how my work goes with my semester. Thank you so much, I don't think I'm that good of a writer but I love doing it. I really hope you LOVEEE this chapter! ;)**

**2theleftx2 – That's actually a very interesting question. J.R. stands for Jerome the Rat. I thought it was kind of clever when I wrote it but now it seems sort of stupid. You aren't clueless though, but it was not that obvious. Thanks for reading!**

**Katie – I don't really know how to answer your review except…this isn't a Jara story. Sorry!**

**That's it for Review time! Thanks for all of them! I really enjoy seeing my story be a success. OK! I'm gonna start this thing in every chapter that you guys will answer in the reviews you send in. I am going to ask a question about the story and you guys give me an answer in the reviews! Here is the first question. "Who do you think stole Corbierre?" Answer it to the best of your abilities! I know I didn't really talk about that much in this chapter but it is going to be the mystery of this story! Thank you so much for reading the story and don't forget to review and set this story for an alert! It's the only way you will know when I update. Have a great day! See you all next Tuesday! **


	4. Changing Sides in the Nut House

**This chapter is for my favorite reviewer! GRACE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! : )**

Mara and I walked over to the dining room table and sat down across from Alfie and Amber. They were obviously caught up in a conversation so I decided to grab some toast to nibble on. I tuned in and out of their conversation about something like what they are doing on Christmas holiday. I took no notice when Jerome came and sat down next to me voluntarily. He moved his hand under the table onto my thigh. I froze in shock.

"Get your hand off of me. Now." I said through clinched teeth. He just had a smug look on his face. He began to move his hand further and further up my thigh. "Just because we almost kissed does not mean you can sexually assault me. Now move your hand before I chop it off."

He moved his hand down my thigh but didn't remove it. He still had that smug look on his face and started to talk to Alfie about a "plan" he had just recently come up with. I threw my napkin onto the table and stormed out of the room. I ran upstairs and got my bag. I was about to leave for school but there was a knock at the door. I opened it to reveal Joy standing there. Time to get to know her too?

"Hi Jude, I saw you dash up here and I wanted to check to make sure you were ok." She walked over to the bed and sat down. "You certainly are very different from most of the girls here. Just the way Jerome, player extraordinaire, has a complete distaste for you is a feet within itself. "

"Yeah I'm fine Joy. Can I tell you something? You have to promise that no one else can know ok?" Joy thought about it and then nodded, "Okay, right before Mara and I came down the stairs she kind of caught Jerome and I almost kiss. You know how we pulled you and Nina off of each other, well we stuck around for a little bit after that. He and I got into another fight. I dared him to kiss me because I knew he was holding himself back and I wanted to see how far I could push him. The weird thing is that right before we actually kissed he pulled back."

"Whoa, Jude you are officially the most unique girl in the world. If any other girl on the planet dared Jerome to do what you did he would have jumped at the chance. I feel like you are leaving something out though, yeah?" Damn you Joy. You are one smartass cookie.

"Well, he said some things about everyone here in the house. He said that no one really wants me here and that everyone is just pretending to like me. I kind of believe him. Why would anyone want a reject American like me?" I felt some tears well up in my eyes. Joy moved over and hugged me. I don't really like to be hugged but I can tell Joy knows what I am going through.

"If it helps last term I had to leave until pretty much the last day and Nina kind of took my place here. To an extent I felt like everyone had forgotten about me. When I did come back I felt like I was not welcome anymore. If you want, we can be outcasts together. Patricia will probably accept you into our friendship. Mara, Nina and Amber are not the type of girls you probably want to hang out with." This girl has to be the most genuine person I have met here yet.

"I'd love to Joy! We should really head out or we are going to be late to class. " She nodded and then waited as I grabbed my book bag. We walked down the stairs where Patricia was standing talking to Jerome and Alfie.

"Guys, you remember the last time we had an initiation ceremony. I don't think it's a good idea." Patricia said to a smug looking Jerome and an excited looking Alfie.

"What initiation ceremony?" All of them turned to look at me, as I was clearly interested in what they had to say.

"Well newbie, here in Anubis House you have to go through an initiation ceremony in order to be fully accepted here. Patricia thinks that you don't have the guts to do it." Jerome just smirked at me after he said that. What is with this guy!

"What is the initiation like? Depending upon what I have to do, it will decide my answer." Alfie came over to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Well my lovely Gryffindor babe, you have to go up into the attic with the key you have to steal from Victor's office and bring something back to prove you went. Nina managed to do it but she got locked up there." I reached up and took Alfie's arm from my shoulders.

"Alfie, I'm Ravenclaw not Gryffindor and I'll do it," Jerome and Alfie looked extremely happy while Joy and Patricia both looked worried, "With one exception. I want someone to go up there with me. I don't want what happened to Nina to happen to me."

Jerome stepped over to me "Fine, pick who you want to go up to the attic with by school's end today." With that him and Alfie left to school, I now have six hours till I have to say who I am taking up to the attic.

"So, lets go to class shall we girls?" I lead the way out of the door with Patricia and Joy pulling up the rear.

"You should probably know something about the initiation that Nina had Jude. I locked her in the closet because I wanted answers out of her about why Joy had left. You should probably watch out for anyone who has a vengeance for you. " Patricia is surprisingly nice.

"So basically watch out for Amber, well she isn't really that pissed with me, and Jerome. Actually I should just look out for Jerome." This is narrowing my choices quickly. "What classes do you guys have?"

"Well, I have History with Mr. Winkler, Chemistry with Mr. Sweet, Drama with Mr. Winkler, and French with Mrs. Andrews. Oh yea and gym with Ms. Robinson." Score! I have people I actually know in my classes!

"Sweet, I have the same! Well except for advanced placement Creative Writing with Mr. Fittson. Do you guys know anyone who is in that class?" They both glanced at each other, well this can't be good.

"Well, not to rain on your parade but Jerome is in that class. He is some writing genius." Joy said this hiding behind Patricia's back. I guess she was afraid that I would hit her or something. I'm not that scary, am I?

"Well this should be fun. I have that first. So I guess I'll have to go to class now. See you all in drama class." I went my separate ways from Joy and Patricia who each gave me a hug before I went. I love writing so I really hope that Jerome will behave enough for me to get a great grade in class. Welcome to my every day torture…

**So Jude went from being with Mara, Nina and Amber to being with Joy and Patricia! Who do you guys think she should trust? Both sides have their appeal and who knows maybe she will join Sinuba! You still have till about one o'clock eastern standard time to give me your ideas for Jude's last name! I will update you all when the poll is open. I'm in the process of trying to decide where to go to college and what to go for. I know it's not really your place but give me your opinion on what you all think I should do! You guys are the best ever. I'm so thankful for all of you. Ok now its Review Return time! Here are my answers:**

**2theleftx2 – I'm really happy that you get it now! Jerome is rather slime ball-ish and Eugene is hot. I have to agree with you on this one! **

**the chosen one – That is a really good guess! I will have to think of that when I further that plot line.**

**Grace – You're talking about the characters makes me happy to be the writer of this story! It makes me feel like someone besides myself is emotionally invested in this story! I was surprised that you were 14! You seem so much older. As I said at the beginning of the chapter Happy Late Birthday! You're ideas on who stole Corbierre are REALLY great! Thank you so much for the weekly smile you give me!**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! Keep checking back for updates on characters and my life! Don't forget to review, set this story on alert and favorite the story! I just want to give you one question to answer in the reviews. How intense do you want the drama in this story? Simple cheating to a character suicide.**


	5. From Good girl to Friends with the Devil

I walked into the classroom and saw that Mr. Fittson was already into his lesson. He didn't even notice I walked in the room. He was kind of old looking; maybe he was alive during the Revolution? I glanced around looking for an open seat. Sadly, the only one was next to… you guessed it, Jerome. Is God having fun making my life a complete living hell? If he is, this isn't funny at all. I cleared my throat and Mr. Fittson finally turned around to look.

"Oh, Hello there and you are?" He put the dry erase marker down and walked over to me.

"I'm Judith Clarson. I'm sorry I'm late. I had a little problem finding my way to class this morning." I saw Jerome roll his eyes in the back of the classroom. Yeah buddy, you're the main reason why I was late.

"Oh, so you're the American I have been hearing about? You are the young writing prodigy?" WRITING PRODIGY? That's what the word around school is? Great, now I'm some sort of freak. What an amazing way to start off this school year.

"I guess I am. Where should I sit?" Not by Jerome, not by Jerome, NOT BY JEROME! God please don't be cruel to me!

"Well the only place is by Mr. Clarke. I hope that is okay for your American bum." This guy has a prejudice against Americans? Excuse me, but we were the ones who won the war! Just because you were around during the war does not mean you have to still hold the grudge! Everyone else has gotten over it.

"Yes, I guess it's ok Sir." I walked over to my seat in the very back of the classroom and threw on my glasses. I took out my notebook and started to take notes on what Mr. Fittson was teaching. Instantly, Jerome ripped a piece of paper from his notebook and started to write something. When he was done, he pushed the paper over to me. I opened it and it read:

_Hey Jude, Just can't get enough of me? ; P_

I looked over to him and he was wearing that stupid smirk I have grown to hate. I put on my poker face and just turned back to my work. This class is probably going to be a hard one to pass even though its one of my best subjects. Fittson seems like a hard ass. Jerome kept passing me notes with little phrases he thought was funny and would get me angry. I took it until I got one that said this:

_Come on Judith, What if I said I was sorry for everything I've done so far? I'm not promising I won't do anything again. We have to at least put up with each other for this one class._

"Jerome, I don't forgive you. You sexually assaulted me and you treated me like shit. I don't know what the hell I did, no wait I do know what I did. I pushed your limits and I saw you for exactly who you are, a son of a-" I was whispering all this into Jerome's ear when Fittson turned from the board and caught me.

"Mr. Clarke, Miss Clarson. This is not the way to start off a term. You two can continue your little show of affection in Mr. Sweet's office. Spit spot now. Off you go." He was using his hands to guide us out of the classroom. What are we, airplanes? It is now clear to land I guess.

I gathered my books in a rush and attempted to walk out of the class but again Fittson stopped me. He pointed back at Jerome. "You two will walk all the way to Sweet's office together. You are new here and he is known for making trouble. Each shall make sure the other gets there. Am I making myself clear?" We both nodded in agreement. "Good now off you go. "

As we both left the classroom, J.R. grabbed my hand and held it like we were together or something. All the girls in the class were giggling. Remind me to get Jerome back for this one. I simply walked down the hallway with him holding my hand and hopefully guiding me to Mr. Sweet's office. Suddenly, he pulled me into a janitor's closet.

"Jerome, what is your deal? I get it! I did shit to you but that doesn't mean you have to constantly-" He covered my mouth with his hand. He stared into my ever-changing hazel eyes with those breath taking blue eyes of his.

"Jude as I was trying to explain to you in class. I'm not a bad guy. I don't want to be friends with you but we need to get along. Since you missed the beginning of class, King Fittson assigned us a partnered short story. We need to come up with an idea based off of OUR lives to write about. I was being nice and volunteered to be your partner." I guess Jerome does have a nice side… wait. What am I saying? This is Jerome we are talking about here. I shoved his hand off of my mouth.

"What is your angle Jerome? Is this yet another way to tear the Mickey out of me, as you Brits say? I'm not going to share my darkest secrets and have you share it with the entire school." I crossed my arms; yes I do still not trust him. Would you?

"I swear Jude, I'm telling the truth. Have you chosen who you are taking up to the attic?" Does he want to go to the attic…with me?

"I had some people in mind but I haven't completely set my heart on someone yet. Why?" He took my hand in his. His hands are all callused. Maybe he plays the guitar or something.

"I want to be the one to take you up there. We can have a talk with each other away from everyone. Alfie really seems to like you and I think Amber is ready to kill you. If we come out of the attic looking like we had a deep conversation that brought us together Amber will leave you alone. Then I tell Alfie about how much I am beginning to see the real you, he will leave you alone. The only real person you have to worry about is Mara. She doesn't seem to like you for some reason." His plan, in theory, is completely plausible. My main problem is the whole thing of being alone with him in an attic.

"What if someone asks me what we shared with each other? What if Alfie and Amber see through the lies? Jerome, right now, I don't know who to trust in Anubis House." Why am I opening up to him?

"If you take me up to the attic with you, I promise that I will get everyone to fully accept you. No scheme, no lies, just a promise. Deal?" He extended his right hand out hoping for me to shake it agreeing to the deal. Something is holding me back from doing it though.

Do I really want to put all my faith into this slime ball? J.R. is constantly getting me in trouble and giving me drama since I got here. I do admit to starting it all but can't he be the bigger man and end it. He didn't have the balls to kiss me when I dared him to. He then proceeded to inch his slimy hands up my thigh almost to my you-know-where! I honestly feel like I have strong emotions for this guy. I'm not really sure if its feels of loathing, lust, or even like. Maybe going up to the attic with him is not that bad of an idea. I feel like Olive from Easy A when she had fake sex with all those guys. Well, it doesn't really apply to me but I still feel like her. I sighed in the realization this is the only way to get through this year without any more drama.

"I guess I will do this. Now Jerome I really need you to show me the way to Sweet's office." He smiled and opened the door like a gentleman. "Thank you now which way?"

"It's right down this corridor. I'll show you the way." He started walking down the hall wearing that smug smirk that I loathe.

"Just because we have agreed to put on this plan, it does not mean we are going to be friends now." He just nodded and stared straight ahead. What I would give to read his mind right now. What if all this was a plan to get us to be real friends? What if he doesn't hate me as much as I hate him? What if God has a plan in mind for us? Wait, since when do I believe in God leading the way in my life?

After all that has happened in my life I really don't know if I believe in God anymore. I know, I know. I'm not turning Atheist I just don't know if I believe in God watching over me anymore. I prefer the gods from the mythology like the Greek gods or the Egyptian gods. It will take a hell of a lot to get me to have faith in him again.

We reached the door and I suddenly got extremely nervous. I have never been in trouble before. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Its now or never I guess. I saw a sort of stiff yet warm looking man at the very large and prestigious looking desk. He was polishing what was probably his latest teaching award. He gently placed the award down on his desk and folded his hands together, lacing his fingers. He looked over to me and raised his left eyebrow.

"Jerome, how did you manage to get this girl into trouble this time? I'm extremely sorry young lady for whatever he has done to get you taken out of class." I am really starting to like this guy. His name sort of fits him. Jerome chuckled next to me; he is use to his guy.

"Mr. Sweet, I hadn't done anything. Mr. Fittson reacted too quickly when Jude here was trying to ask about extra tutoring sessions. She needs some extra money and I offered to be her new "project" if you will." It is now that I wish so deeply that Jerome was telling the truth to Mr. Sweet. He is a wonderful liar but I have never felt comfortable with lying to people.

"Is that correct..." he glanced down to his file he had in front of him, "Miss Clarson?" I guess the file was mine, why does he have my file out?

"Yes Sir, it is. My parents want me to earn my spend money on my own. Since there is no way to get a job off campus, I looked to tutoring for money. If you call my parents Mr. and Mrs. Clarson from the American Embassy they will back my story completely. I do not suggest you do that though. They are handling a very topic secret international security case. " I walked over to the chair in front of Sweet's desk.

"Very well, why don't you both go work on your tutoring until the next class? I will try to call the Embassy to check with your parents Jude but I am going to take your word for it." We both just nodded and practically ran out of the door. I feel like I just got away with murder!

"You know for a girl who looks like she has never lied a day in her life, you're a pretty good liar. Pulling the parents work at the Embassy card was genius! Do they really work there?" Should I tell Jerome what my parents do or should I lie? Do I really want give him this personal information about me?

"That is for me to know and for you to find out. You know it is a matter of international security and all. Oh and I still want my money from tutoring you." I sent him a wink and walked away. Messing with J.R. is going to be the pride of my year.

**I have a couple of things to say before I can get into Review Return time. The first thing is that I'm sorry for not updating for a while. I had no inspiration for a while and also it was finals time for me in school. The second thing is that as you can tell, Jude officially has a last name. The winner of the poll was Clarson, which was submitted by 2theleftx2. Thank you so much for participating in the poll. Please tell me if you like these types of things. Finally its time for REVIEW RETURN TIME! We have 5 reviewers this time! LETS GET STARTED!**

**2theleftx2: Well the first thing I have to say to you is Congratulations! Thank you so much for your idea for the last name. I'm so happy that you stay with this story! Thank you and I really hoped you liked this chapter…maybe it will change your mind on Jerome? **

**Blewwolf: Thank you so much for your review!**

**Grace: Your reviews are the best thing about writing this! I think Jerome heard you this time! ;D Your story about your history/ algebra teacher really made me smile haha. I won't kill anyone but..well you will have to see what I have planned.**

** : Thank you for the compliment! I'm glad you like it! I hope you keep checking back.**

**Sibuna reader – Thank you!**

**Ok that's it for this time! Please don't forget to put this story on alert because it is the only way you will know when I update! I hope I will update soon! Love you guys! **


	6. A god in human clothing

After everyone got out of their class, I met up with Patricia and Joy. They were both very anxious to know what happened with J.R. I, of course, told them what happened, but not the part of him and I going up to the attic. Their faces were priceless. The pair of them looked like a couple of codfish.

"Oh my god Jude! Jerome and you actually getting along? Patricia, please tell me, is R-Patz walking up the corridor? This is surely the first sign of the apocalypse." It is beginning to become more and more apparent that Joy is a drama queen.

"Jude, have you and Jerome really have it sorted? I thought you guys were like fire and ice." Patricia does kind of have it right but I can't let her know.

"Yeah you guys! Jerome and I really are getting along. Believe it or not. I still have to choose who I want to take up to the attic with me though. Help me decide?" I already have whom I want picked out.

"Let's see, you could take up Alfie but he would most likely see it as a chance to _be_ with you." I quickly shoot my head at Joy's proposal. I really DON'T want Alfie trying to get with me in a dusty old attic…let alone at all. "How about Fabian?"

"What is with all the males? I really don't think Fabian and I have anything in common. He is too much of a, how do I put this lightly, straight and narrow kind of guy for me. I will just have to wing it when the time comes. Do you guys know when Jerome has it planned?" They both shook their heads.

"Let's just hope that it all is over soon. Do you guys know anyone in Fitton's class so that I can get the homework?" I need to do well in his class if I want to get that writing scholarship.

"I think so, his name is uh Desmond, Desmond Kite! Apparently he's here because he got expelled from his old private school. I heard he locked the headmaster in the lou. He's from Hampshire. Apparently, he is a decendant of the royal family. But I'm not one to gossip." Says the girl with the flaming red hair! Patricia, you were born to gossip.

"Did you know something guys? His name is completely from Beatles songs! I'm not the only freak in the world! Of course his name was probably one of his like great great grandfather's or something." Just then the bell rings and I get pulled down the hall.

"We have to get to class NOW! Mr. Winkler doesn't like us to be late!" Joy was freaking about being late which surprised me. Oh well, I guess I will have to find this Desmond guy some time later on in the day.

The day pasted quickly and before I knew it I was in my last class. It was French with Mrs. Andrews and I was seated next to Mara of all people. Behind me though were Joy and Patricia. Midway through class I heard a soft "psst" noise from behind me. I felt something hit the back of my heel so I "accidentally" dropped my pen. It was a piece of crumpled up lined-paper. I opened it up and it said:

_Third row over, far back. Hottie with the curly hair, that's Desmond._

I of course turned to look and boy were they right. He had this curly brown hair that was long enough that he didn't look like someone glued it onto his head and short enough that it was not a fro. His skin was pale like almost everyone else here and it had small freckles all over it. He was writing with his left hand and under the table he was using his cell phone. I quickly wrote back this to the girls:

_Oh my god, this boy is a god! Please tell me he is single! I think someone took a photo of my dream guy and wrapped him up in a school boy uniform._

I re-crumpled it back up and threw it onto the floor. I kicked it back to what I assume was the next row. I then looked up and turned my head in Mara's direction. She was pushing a corner of her notebook over to me. Great, what does she want?

_**Just so you know, Desmond isn't exactly the best guy here. He isn't single but he isn't taken either. He isn't exactly one for commitment. Hope I helped.**_

The bell rang and Mrs. Andrews excused us with the homework of memorizing a list of words. I knew I should have taken Italian. I gathered my things together and walked out with Joy and Patricia. They were going on and on about Robert Pattinson, I can only take so much. I saw Desmond walking out of the classroom and I knew this was my last chance today to get the homework.

"Guys, I'm going to go talk to Desmond. I will meet you guys back at the house, ok?" They both nodded and exchanged hugs with me. I walked over to Desmond who looked up at me.

The first thing I noticed about his face was his freckles that were scattered all over his face. He had one that I knew was going to be my favorite right at his jaw bone. I then noticed his eyes, which were a gold with a dark ring of brown around the outside of his iris. His smile, which was crooked and free of teeth, made it's way up to his eyes that turned completely brown.

"Hey, what can I help a beautiful girl like you with?" I backed up against the lockers that were next to him and he put his arm just above my head. This boy isn't as tall as Jerome but he is tall!

"Well, I heard you were in Fittson's class for first period and I was hoping to get the homework. I was kick out of class." I fluttered my eyelashes at him. A spark of playfulness glistened in his brown eyes.

"So, you're the infamous Jude that everyone is talking about. I heard Sweet expelled you! Glad to know that you are still here. I can give you the homework, just where and when?"

"Come to Anubis house in thirty minutes. We can exchange homework there, maybe even work on it together?" Why am I flirting with this guy? I barely know him!

"Yeah, I can do that. I'll see you then, Jude." He then leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. The spot instantly raised in temperature. "Bye."

"Bye Desmond." I watched him as he walked away with a kind of "I'm all that and I know it" strut in his walk. I touched my cheek and sighed. Maybe instead of Jerome, I can think about liking Desmond. Only time will tell though.

I ran all the way back to the house dropping my bag off in the sitting area and quickly made my way up to Mara and my room. She was sitting on her bed doing her homework and looked up at me.

"So, why are you in such a rush? Have a hot date with someone?" Mara sounds less jealous then she was with Jerome.

"No, Desmond is simply coming over here to give me the homework from the class I missed this morning. Maybe do some of the homework with me too. I just want to change into some more comfortable clothes before he gets here. I have like twenty minutes. I'm going to pick up my clothes and run to Joy and Patricia's room. BYE!" I ran to the girls' room with my clothes in hand. "!"

They both looked at me for a second before grabbing their various styling products and helped me look beautiful. I threw on my new clothes and turned to present myself to the girls.

"If Desmond doesn't see how great you look then he is an idiot." Joy had this glimmer in her eye that I assume was because she loved giving people makeovers. I started to walk out the door but she stopped me. "WAIT! One last thing…" she then proceeded to lightly clip a single piece of hair right behind my ear. "There, now when the time seems right you can casually unpin it. Go get him girl!" I hugged both of the girls and ran down stairs to where I left my bag.

I must have been audibly excited because I heard someone clearing their throat behind me. I silently cursed at my stupidity and turned to see who it was. The person in the seat at the table surprised me…

**Hey guys! I know I promised to update sooner this time but life is just running away from me. I'm taking the SATs next Saturday, getting my braces off the week after that, and then I'm getting ready to go to Florida in a couple of months. I really hope you liked this chapter! No Jerome this chapter. D: I had a dream one night about this story and that is where the character Desmond came from. I researched Beatles songs to find the perfect name for him! The dream was that I was watching as Jude, Jerome and everyone else were at a dance. A boy (who I later named Desmond) came over to Jude and said something to her that caused Jerome to punch him out! It was one weird dream… Moving on from this, Its now Review Return Time! I got three reviewers this time! Lets go:**

**2theleftx2: I'm glad you loved it! I really hope them being nice to each other doesn't freak you out to much!**

**Grace: I still can't get over how an awesome person like you would read my lame story! You are the unofficial "Most Awesome Reviewer." I seriously worry about if you like Desmond! This guy came out of nowhere! I really look forward to your review!**

**Blewwwolf: Your story was awesome! Seriously, I can't help but smile when I read it! Thank you so much for the support!**

**That's it! So of course the question this time is "What do you think of Desmond? Do you like him or hate him and why for either?" I'm debating whether or not just to make him a one time character so your feedback will help me make up my mind. I love you guys so much, for real! Bye guys!**


	7. Satan vs Hades

Sitting exactly at the center of the table was none other than Desmond himself. Great now he has seen me when I'm spazzing out. I smile and wave quickly as I pulled my books out of my bag. He gets up and walks over to me.

"You're cute when you are excited." He come up behind me and grabbed the books from my hand. He placed them on the table behind the sofa and took my hand in his. "Let's sit and talk about anything other than school. That nice woman Trudy is cooking us a spot of food." I nodded my head and followed his lead over to the table back to where he was sitting.

"So, I'm sure you have heard about me, or my reputation." I know people talk about me here.

"I heard that you transferred here because your mum and dad got a job at the Embassy. I also heard that you are currently getting close to Jerome Clarke. A girl like you does not belong with a jerk like him. He is like the scum on the washroom wall." This guy has major beef with Jerome. I need to find out what the problem is between them.

"What's the deal with you and Jerome? He really isn't that bad of a guy." He scoffed at that. Let's see.

"A couple of terms back, Jerome and I were best mates. One day, he and I were pulling this giant prank on Sweet. We were going to fill his office with the toads from the biology lab. Well, the plan went off without a hitch but someone ratted the two of us out. Jerome was called into his office before me and basically blamed the entire thing on me. Since then, I've been trying to find a way to get back at him. You shouldn't be with him because when push comes to shove he will sell your ass out. You deserve much more than that." I don't know why but I feel as if there is some other side to this story.

"I'm happy you care enough to warn me. Jerome and I are just housemates. I doubt that anything will result from it. Plus, I honestly doubt that he would like me. We have been fighting since I got here. I'm not all that attractive anyway." With that I reach my hand to unclip the piece of hair that Joy had pinned back just minutes ago.

"I think you're attractive. You have a piece of hair, I'll get it." He then brushed the piece of hair out of my face and behind my ear. He rested his hand on my cheek and started to lean into me.

Since I got here, I've been almost kissed twice now. The real question is if I want to kiss this guy I just met. His eyes seem to change from golden brown to dark brown when he sees me. Something is behind them, a thought that may involve something that could bring this little world that I currently call my home crashing down. I should play along with him till I find out more about this guy. I can't give it away that I suspect him on doing anything.

I slowly turned my head to avoid bumping noses with him. His breath flooded my nasal canals smelling of mint and a small trace of cinnamon. It was a stark different from Jerome, so much that I was almost repulsed. Mint has to be my least favorite scent. I extended my hand to the nape of his neck pulling him into me. Our lips were within a few millimeters now.

Suddenly, someone cleared his or her throat in the sitting area. I quickly turned my head to see who it was. To my surprise, it was Jerome who looked like someone had just shot his puppy. He took off out of the room and down the hall to what I assume was his room.

"I'm sorry. I'll be back as soon as I can." I ran after Jerome leaving a very mad and confused looking Desmond behind. I should have grabbed my bag, now he is going to snoop around my stuff. Oh well, I managed to get within talking distance of Jerome. "Jerome please, talk to me! Please!"

"You want to talk? That guy is not someone to trust! He is on the top of my list for people who I don't like! He is even above Mick! You don't even know what happened between us." He turned to go into his room but I grabbed his hand before he could reach the doorknob.

"You and him were going to pull a prank on Sweet. Everything went as planned but someone told Sweet it was you two. Then you blamed the entire thing on him. I think I know a little bit about what happened." He got this surprised look on his face and his eyes filled with anger.

"He told you that? That FUCKING LIAR!" He ran into his room and slammed the door behind him. Jerome just swore for the first time since I have moved here. This is a moment that should go down in history.

"J.R. I'm coming in whether you like it or not!" And just like that I entered the infamous room of Jerome and Alfie. The first thing I noticed was the saddle that sat at the end of Jerome's bed that he was polishing. He rode horses? I never pictured him for the riding type.

Something most people don't know about me is that I use to ride horses back in America. I had a horse named Rocky until a fatal accident that caused me to give it up. Of course I am going to use it to start a conversation. "You ride?"

"I play polo. My horse is in the school's stable. I play the third position on the team. No one hear tends to care that I'm on a school team. Why do you want to know?" he put down his rag and folded his arms.

"I use to ride back home. I won first place in my state's riding competition. My horse Rocky was the best pet I ever had and probably the best friend I ever had." I felt tears start to fill up in my eyes.

"Was? Did something happen to him?" Something about his voice sounds almost so sincere that its fake.

"Lets just say, he moved on to a better place."

"I'm sorry. I know what its like to feel a lose."

"I have one question for you since we are talking, when are we going to do the initiation ceremony?" I smiled at him knowing I had him on the line.

"I think Friday night is good. I will spread the news around the house and we can meet just after Victor calls for lights out. I will have Nina get the key since she is probably the best one when it comes to stealth." I nodded my head, he forgives me. Great!

"Good! Now I need to go back to..that guy out there. I'll talk to you later, yeah?" with that I walked out of the room and back to the table where Desmond was sitting.

When I got there, he was gone and all that was there was a piece of paper. I ran over to my bag to check to see if everything was there and it was. I slowly walked back over to the table and just then Trudy walked out of the kitchen.

"Hello Sweetie, that nice boy who was here just left. He told me to tell you that it all would be explained in the letter he left." She winked at me then exited the room. I picked up the letter and it read:

_Dear Jude,_

_ I left the homework on the back of this letter. I decided to leave because I was obviously getting between you and your non-boyfriend. Your eyes are a beautiful shade of green. I really hope you make the right choice because I could give you so much more then your wildest dreams. Think of me in your dreams._

_For the benefit of,_

_Desmond Kite_

What could he possibly mean when he said "so much more then my wildest dreams?" I don't need to make a choice! I'm here to make sure that I get accepted into Oxford. These boys maybe using me to settle their fight but I'm not going to let them. I don't know who is worse right now, Jerome or Desmond. Its kind of like deciding between Satan and Hades. They are the same person just with different names and features. Great, now I have to choose between the lesser of two evils. Maybe, just maybe this Desmond guy is the key to the whereabouts of Corbierre.

**I really don't have any idea what to say after a chapter like this. Do you think Desmond has anything to do with Corbierre's disappearance? I'm thinking that behind those golden brown eyes is a dark secret that could cost Jude a lot more then just Jerome. The best question right now is why do you think Jerome ratted Desmond out? Anyway its time for review return time! Only two reviewers this chapter, Remember! reviewing not only helps me write a better story but it also helps you get people checking out your pages! On with the return!**

**2theleftx2: Yea I know, he is mysterious and scary! It sounds like the general opinion of him is interesting.**

**Grace: I have to agree with you on Desmond. The funny thing is when I created him, he was not meant to be a villain-ish character! Jerome truly cares about Jude that is clear but Desmond may actually have a change of heart. Who knows! By the way CONGRATS on graduating…soon haha. Oh and I'm sorry about you missing the live chat! I'm gonna have another one in a week or two! I'll keep you posted.**

**That is all for this chapter! I'm trying to honestly think of something to ask you guys but I asked so many questions in the beginning that just answer those! I'm taking the SATs on Saturday so wish me luck! Bye guys!**


	8. The path ahead steers a sharp left

The rest of the week went by in a blur with tension building within not only the house but also the entire school. Word had spread that I was getting close to not only Jerome but Desmond as well. Many of the girls would come up to me telling me who was the better guy. Everyone seemed to be on Desmond's side. The guys on the other hand seemed to be split almost down the middle. Regardless of what they would say, though, I was not going to pick a side. Desmond seems a little sketchy, but come on just look at him! Jerome on the other hand seemed to genuinely be concerned for me. At least we have something to talk about in the attic…oh yea that's today. SHIT!

"Jude! I was looking for you all over the place! You have only two hours till the initiation! We have to run to get you ready!" I guess Queen Millington found me in my little nook at the library. I thought she would never know how to even get near here.

"Amber, I'm just going up to the attic. What could I possibly need to be ready for?" I knew exactly what she was going to say, but I really want to torture myself by hearing the beauty queen speak. That was sarcasm if you didn't catch it.

"You _need_ to look good in case you go up with one of the guys! Don't you want a boyfriend? I mean, I've heard that Jerome and Desmond are having a little spat over you. You may just want to choose Jerome so you guys can have some **private** time together." When she said the word "private" she raised her eyebrows in a very suggestive way. "Just don't pick Alfie since we both know that he has a major crush on you. You are just like Bella! I am super jealous of you." Amber? Is jealous of me? THE SKY IS FALLING!

"Amber, get a grip girl! I am nothing to be jealous of. You, on the other hand, are someone anyone would wish to be." I said this with a straight face, I should get a medal or something.

"I know! What isn't perfect in my life? Thanks Jude!" With that she skipped off and out of the library. I finally know a way to get rid of her, Thank God.

I gathered up my things and walked out of the library shortly after Amber left. I really am confused on whom to bring with me tonight. On one hand, I should stick with my promise to Jerome and take him up there. On the other hand, if I do, everyone will think that the rumors about me are true and that I chose him! Again totally not the best choice in the world. I could possibly take someone like Nina or even, dare I say it, Mara up there. Ugh, I guess I will have to wing it.

Lost in my thoughts, I wandered the paths of the school slowly getting lost with each step. I somehow stumbled upon another one of the boarding houses. The name was presented above the door: _House of Apollo_. What is it with this school and naming their houses after various areas' ancient gods? Next thing you know I will find the "House of Thor." Everyone there has to carry around a giant hammer though!

"Guys! You remember the new girl I was telling you all about?" That sounded just like Desmond, but that can't be. I slowly walked up the path and hid behind some bushes. I pushed back some branches till I could see whom were the ones talking. My first guess was right! It was Desmond and a bunch of guys that looked like they fell out of some old school MTV music video. Preppy guys galore!

"You mean the one with the great rack?" Some guy with an almost Mohawk gestured to grabbing boobs. I saw Desmond nod his head while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"That asshole Clarke is after her for some reason. After everything he did to me, he is not getting this girl from me. She nearly kissed me when I dropped off her homework from Fuckson's class." That arrogant son of a BITCH! So going to stick around to hear how he recovers from that.

"Dude, I hate to break it to you but she seems like a complete prude. Not to mention she has a brain unlike most of the girls around here." Another guy who looked like he tanned for living said that.

"The thing is," Desmond leaned into the circle of guys, which caused them to lean in, "I actually like the challenge. This girl could be the one who could settle all the unfinished business I have here."

"You are sounding like you are going soft man! You barely know this chick! If she was a normal girl, you would have had your way with her by now." I want to punch this fucking guy in the face right now, sexist pig.

"She isn't, Harry. She's American for god's sake! Lord knows that the Americans know how to drag the whole sex thing out." I couldn't listen to this talk anymore so I race back down the path that I originally walked down.

I ran until my legs gave out. I reached a large, full tree that had to be at least one hundred years old. I sat down with my back against the trunk. I got out my journal where I put all my book ideas and wrote down exactly how I was feeling. I am scared, confused, hurt, alone, and most importantly angry. I knew how to deal with this.

I gathered up my stuff and made my way back to Anubis House. When I got there I made my way up to my room to get my toiletry bag. I made my way to the bathroom. I smiled to Alfie and Amber who were talking outside of Amber's room. I got in the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me.

I hoped in the shower pulling the curtain over behind me, extra insurance. I unzipped the bag and took out the shiny, sharp object. I looked at the reflection in the tiny object. Slowly, I brought the old friend to my wrist and closed my eyes. I felt the pain take over me. I opened my eyes to see the damage I had done and saw the sticky, red liquid pouring down my forearm. I watched it flow for at least five minutes before I heard a knock on the door.

"Jude! I know you are new here and all but some of us need to go to the lou!" said Mara from the other side of the door. I quickly grabbed a towel and pressed it to my wrist.

"I'll be right out!" I pulled my emergency wristband out of my bag and covered my now not-bleeding cut. I ran the blade under the water and placed it back in my bag. I opened the door to see an irritated looking Mara. "I'm sorry. I had a small…female problem that I needed to take care of."

"I guess it's alright. Don't forget be ready by ten o'clock sharp." Mara is really starting to get on my nerves.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be ready. Don't you worry about me." She just rolled her eyes and shoved past me into the washroom. Ugh, now I have to hide this while I'm doing my initiation.

I ran to my room and through on my pajamas. I was surprised when I looked at the clock to see it was already 9:53. I must have been in there longer than I realized. I could hear everyone else running around trying to beat Victor to his "five minute warning" routine. Queen Millington apparently had just taken her turn in the washroom. I sat and waited for Victor to tell us its lights out, which came rather quickly to be honest.

Mara had just made it into our room when Victor began the final countdown. You could hear him saying each number like it hurt him to let those words leave his mouth. I gathered my books that were on my bedside table. One was Paper Towns by John Green and the other was yet another book by John Green called Looking for Alaska. Hard as it to believe, Fittson had assigned the class the second book for a project. I was ready for this…. I think.

I heard a knock on my door about a half an hour after lights out. Someone obviously checked to make sure Victor was dead to the world. I walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Jerome and Alfie with flashlights pointed upwards towards their face.

"Are you ready?" Those three little words struck fear into my heart. I knew it was a risk no matter whom I chose to take up with me to the attic. If I pick Jerome, like I am suppose to, everyone will think that I just want to go up there with him to have some "alone time" with him. If I pick anyone else, Jerome will stop being nice to me and I will loose probably my one true friend here. I am honestly beginning to wonder when I became so engulfed with what people think of me. I had to swallow my pride and go with my gut in this.

"Y-yes, I think so. Let me just get Mara." I managed to stutter out the words I needed to. I walked over to my bedside table and threw on my tall boots while stuffing a flashlight in the right one. "Mara, the thing is going to start now…are you coming?"

All I heard was a moan coming from the other side of the room. I will take that as a no. I adjusted my left boot and opened the door again to reveal Alfie and Jerome having an intense conversation. I cleared my throat, which caused the two of them to jump.

"Mara isn't coming. I guess I'll just follow you guys?" I knew the moment that left my mouth either a snide comment or a smirk was going to come from Jerome. Luckily it was the latter of the two. Alfie, on the other hand, offered me his arm like a gentleman.

"M'lady, shall I escort you to the door of the attic?" He normally has an English accent, but for the question he even put on a fake sounding one. He sent a smirk over to Jerome. I could see this was going to be fun.

"Thank you kind sir, but this lady can escort her self. She shall take a rain check though." I then scurried off to try to find everyone else. Slowly the doors all began to open revealing all of the girls of Anubis House. The guys were already waiting by the attic door, well besides Jerome and Alfie of course. Everyone raised their flashlights, oh sorry, _torches_ to light their face pointing upwards toward the ceiling. Patricia stepped forward and began the ceremony.

I'll spare you the boring part about swearing on my ancestors, proving that I am who I am, and blah blah blah. I'll just skip ahead to the important part. "Do you have your choice on who you want to bring with you ready, Judith?" Patricia asked looking right over my shoulder to Jerome.

"Yes, I'm ready." I stepped forward to the door and turned to face the other students. "My choice is…"

**BUM BUM BUMMMMMMM! I'm SO sorry you guys! I know I say that a lot but I really am. This chapter took me forever to write. I wanted it to be perfect. I was going to make it longer but I like the idea of a two part chapter. Especially with such an important chapter like this one. Sadly I don't think I can do Review Return time this chapter but next chapter I'm going to answer any question you have for me about the story. Please forgive me for the asshole I have been in terms of writing this story. Just a warning, and I know I am going to say this again, July 31****st**** I am leaving for Florida for about 13 days. During that time I expect to finish this story and begin work on my other story again. So expect a lot of updates from about August 13****th ****till I post the final chapter. Don't count on it though, just in case. I love you guys so much. Thank you for being so understanding, I've missed you guys! **


	9. A Night Spent in the Dark

_Last time on Hey Jude, Jude and the gang were getting ready for her initiation! We also found out about Desmond's true feelings for Jude, or at least the ones he tells his friends. By the way, Desmond's friend's name is Harry? Coincidence? Who knows! She then ran home and…cut herself! Big twist there! I swear that's not just another one of those stereotypical twists I threw in there! Now she is about to say whom she picks to take up to the attic with her! Lets get going with this chapter, shall we?_

"My choice is…" I took a moment to scan over the faces of the people around me.

Alfie was looking between Amber and I with a look of confusion on his face. Amber had a look on her face that said "Pick Alfie and die bitch." Mick was playing with his flashlight completely uninterested in what was going on. Nina, on the other hand, was looking at the door to the attic like it was her secret hiding spot and I was about to steal it from her. Fabian was only looking at Nina all lovingly, blah. Joy was simply looking ahead trying not to look around to her surroundings. Patricia was looking at me like "Please pick anyone but me." Finally, the one person I didn't want to lock eyes with but did was Jerome.

Jerome had a complete different look on his face. He was looking right into my eyes. He was trying to make sure that I knew it was him I should choose. Every time I would try to look away from him, he would cough and move so that his eyes met mine again. Staring into his blue eyes, I found that emotion that I have been trying to decode since I got here. It was a look of caring, he truly cared about me. This really changes things…

I cleared my throat snapping out of my moment of contemplation. "I choose Jerome. Think to far into this and you will get a pounding when I come back." I threatened everyone waving my clenched fist.

A smile broke out over Jerome's face. I really didn't care what everyone thought of it; I'll just deal with them tomorrow. Nina raced over to the door and unlocked it. She whispered a good luck to me and ran back to where she was standing. I grabbed Jerome by the shirt and pulled him behind me till we reached the door. "See you guys on the other side! Come on."

With that I opened the door and started to make my way up the steep stairs to the attic. Jerome was following behind with flashlight in hand. I jumped when I heard the door close and the lock turn. Shit, now we are stuck in here. I quickly pulled out my flashlight…sorry _torch_ from my boot.

"Snuck a torch with you in your boot, brilliant. We are stuck in here till someone comes to get us so…I guess we could get to know each other better." The faint light from the moon was shining into the attic and it illuminated Jerome's face. I could see him smiling, not smirking. I kind of like his smile. Whoa, what am I saying? Snap out of it girl.

"Yeah I guess we could do that. Why did you come here to this school?" I reached the top of the stairs and sat on the floor with my legs folded in.

"Well, my parents dropped me off when I was five…actually to a boarding school and I have just been going to them since. I go hope during the summer holiday but I'm use to boarding schools now." I watched him say this while playing with the trimming on his sweatshirt looking down to his loafer slippers.

"Man, that really sucks! My parents had me in public school back in the states but since…things were not going well we moved here." J.R. slowly moved himself over closer to me.

"What happened? Did you do something really bad? Are you an escaped criminal? Are you in the witness protection thing you Americans talk about?" He was honestly trying to be funny but this matter was far too serious.

"I didn't do anything bad. I am not an escaped criminal. No I'm not in the Witness Protection Program, though why would I tell you that if I were? I had some personal problems with the girls back at my old school. Rumors spread about the football team and I, yes American football, under the bleachers." I was playing with the edge of my sleeping shorts when Jerome reached across and grabbed my hand.

"Jude, those girls are all just jealous of you. I know this sounds like I am just trying to make you feel better but its true. You have some how managed to win over Fittson in a manner of days. Not to mention, you are a top rate genius. You score higher then Mara, no one thought that was even possible! Stop selling yourself short." I had started to tear up half way through Jerome's speech. Why is he being so nice to me?

"Jerome, why are you being so nice? You are the Jerome! The embodiment of a player. You are usually only out to benefit yourself. I've heard the stories. What makes me so different from everyone else?"

"Judith, you are the first girl besides Mara to actually get me. You know that I do a lot of bullshit things and you call me out on it. I feel open enough to tell you things that I don't normally tell people." His piercing blue eyes bore into my green eyes and I felt something at that moment.

I know now that I can truly trust Jerome with my secrets. He doesn't just tell these things to anyone, trust me. I heard that he likes Mara and she apparently dropped him for Mick though. He obviously has trust issues and if he truly trusts me that I guess I can trust him.

"My parents didn't exactly allow me to go here. They sort of forced me to come here. I was doing really bad things to myself because of the rumors being spread around school. They gave me a choice, here, my mental aunt's house in Maine back home, or a sort of rehabilitation center. I obviously chose here because it seemed like the least…drastic change." I couldn't help but stare directly into J.R's eyes after I told my tale trying to read his emotions.

"Jude, what did you do to yourself?" he asked simply. There was no anger, confusion, upset, or anything in his voice.

"Well, I use to do this thing…with a razor blade. I would drag it across my wrist and thighs whenever I felt like my life was running out of control. I had to leave because my parents thought it would stop me and it did." My eyes shifted avoiding any contact with Jerome's eyes. (I know a lot of eye talk but it has a purpose)

"The last time you did this to yourself was?" I knew that question was coming.

"I haven't cut since I left America." I said fidgeting with my wristband. I had no time to react when Jerome reached over and pulled the wristband off revealing the fresh cut. "Jerome, you have to understand why I did it! Life is hard for me all the time."

"Jude, you have no idea how hard life can be. My parents left me at some boarding school to rot. I thought I would just live by the fate they gave me. To be honest, I succeeded in living up to that, but I feel like I'm ready to change."

Him opening up to me is not helping at all. I feel guilty enough doing this to my parents but now Jerome knows about it! Lord knows that he will tell Alfie, then Alfie will tell Amber, and then Amber will tell everyone else! Everyone knows the mouth she has on her. I decided to lay back on the floorboards of the attic, gazing up at the creaking ceiling. I could hear the wind swirling around the old house, it made me feel completely alone.

When I was young, I use to hate nights like these. My parents would be out working late and I would be in our big house all alone while the big storms would roll through. My parents didn't have the money to pay for a nanny for me or a babysitter, so most of the time I had to take care of myself. I'm starting to bug myself. I turned to Jerome who was looking down at me.

Just then, we had a moment between us. I felt for the first time that I was accepted and home. He lowered himself down onto his back right next to me and gently wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me into him. I knew that this was right. I still may not completely like the kid, but he at least is trying to make me feel accepted and protected. I rested my head onto his chest and he lightly moved his chin so that my head fit just under it.

To most people, maybe even me at this moment, this type of thing would signal romantic feelings and maybe it does. I just felt right with this. Maybe this broken girl is finding someone who can help her put all the pieces back together. With the house creaking around us, I felt sleep overwhelm me. The last thing I remember about that night was a faint trace of lips on the top of my head.

**Jerome and Jude had a real moment together! We know a bit more about her past now. Who knows, maybe things are starting to change between Jerome and Jude. Super sorry about the lack of updates but hey! Here is one! I just have one simple question for you guys, is the romance between them moving too fast? I know I hate it when couples in stories get together or develop feelings for each other too quickly. **


	10. Dear all my Readers

Dear my readers of Hey Jude,

I am terribely sorry for leaving all of you in the dark for a long while. I've been having a lot of problems recently with my personal life as well as a lack of inspiration. Most recently, my mother has lost her job and I have started a new workload at school. I really am trying to get back to working on this story and all my other stories I am writing.

I know that writers taking forever to update is probably one of the worst things about this site. I sincerely hope you forgive me though. I am going to most likely go through all my chapters and rewrite them so they are better. If they end up different, please don't be angry with me.

If you see any grammatical errors or if you feel the storyline is not up to par with your standards, don't be afraid to put it in your reviews. The main reason I updated so much last spring was because of the positive response from all of you. I am planning on doing Review Return time on my future chapters.

I am going to try to update at least once every two weeks at best twice a week. The schedule will be a little iffy until I get a hang of this writing thing again. I want to thank you all again for supporting my writing and helping me see that I may actually have a future in this field. I really hope to hear from you again.

Much love,

Kristina – xokristinathewriterox


	11. Writing Advisor Contest

Hey guys,

I am looking for someone who has been with this story for a long time to help me finish it. I have recently been very distracted and have been lacking on the inspiration front. I want someone to be my "writing advisor."

Basically, you and I would message back and forth through twitter, email, or private messages on this website. You would help me make sure that the story is staying on the track that you envision it. Also, you will be able to read through the chapter to make sure everything makes sense.

You will be my personal "storyboard." I will bounce ideas off of you and you will tell me if I am being crazy or not. The one thing I want from this person though is honesty. If you think that my story is starting to sound like crap, tell me. I am more than willing to go and change whatever you think is stupid.

At the end of this I will leave you an application for why you would like to be my writing advisor. I will be judging these based on who is seeing my literary vision the best and who is being completely honest. I will have a couple of questions on the application to test your knowledge of this story. I highly advise you answer this honestly.

Thank you all so much for the wonderful memories you have given me and thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited, and story alerted my story. Jude has become one of the best characters I have ever written and its all thanks to the inspiration I have received from you all.

Love always,

Kristina – xokristinathewriterox

Now its time for the application, answer these questions honestly and thoughtfully:

Name:

Age:

Country of residence:

Chapter where you started reading this story:

Favorite part of story:

Least favorite part of story:

Favorite character:

Favorite pairing based solely on this story:

Favorite pairing in general:

Where you see this story going:

What you think happened to Corbierre:

In your own words why should I pick you:


	12. The Storm After the Calm

I was awoken from my dreamless sleep when the bright light that I have come to loathe poured into the attic from the stain glass window. Apparently in the middle of the night, Jerome had gently placed an old blanket over the two of us without me knowing. It was now just under my shoulders and barely grazing the exposed part of his chest that my head was not covering. His arm was lazily draped around my waist with his fingers just barely grazing the exposed patch of pale skin that was peaking out from beneath my tank top.

I carefully lifted Jerome's arm from my waist and sat up running a hand through my knotty bed-head hair. I knew I had mascara gunk all around the rims of my eyes and at least one horrible imprint on my face. The only thing that saved me from being completely horrible looking was the fact I didn't drool in my sleep. That would have been really horrible… considering I used Jerome's chest as a pillow all last night. I went to get up and go down the stairs to find out what time it was, when I heard Jerome groan behind me. Shit, I woke him up. I turned back to him and smiled.

"I didn't mean to wake you up." He rubbed his eyes and looked down at his wrist where his watch was.

"I can't believe we slept here all night. It's 9 in the morning. We can probably still make it down for a bit of breakfast." He got up and brushed himself off. He then walked over and extended his hand to me.

"I'd love to." I grabbed his hand as he led me down the stairs and out of the attic. Huh, so the door was open all this time?

We went down the stairs to the dining room hand in hand laughing and smiling as we talked about some of the most random things. Mostly it was about our experiences with our horses. Fortunately, Jerome invited me to the stables with him to watch him practice polo with the school's team. We took seats next to each other at the table. We continued in our own little bubble not even noticing that the entire table had stopped talking and were looking right at us. Nina cleared her throat making Jerome and I take notice that we were the only ones talking.

"You guys seemed to be getting along fine. What happened up in that attic?" She asked with her slight lisp.

"We just talked. Jerome and I found out we have a lot in common." I said looking over and smiling at him. We are acting like a couple, I realize that, but for now it's just fun. "By the way, who unlocked the door last night?"

"I did. I got up early and I got the key from Nina." Amber said smiling over at us. "You both just looked so cute that I could not wake you both."

"What do you mean 'looked so cute?'" asked Alfie.

"They were lying there in each other's arms. I swear you both could be the next Victoria and David Beckham." She squealed suddenly, "We could double date! Alfie wouldn't that be amazing?"

Alfie glazed up from his toast he was playing with, smiled half-heartedly and then went back to playing with his toast. Someone is not happy. I know Alfie liked me or at least wanted to get close to me, I can only imagine what he is feeling right now. I think that Jerome might end up with a black and blue eye later. I coughed and lightly brushed my hand against his that was in his lap. He looked over to me and I looked back at him. I leaned into his ear and covered my mouth with my hand to make sure that no one saw what I was saying.

"Jer, we need to talk. Meet me upstairs in my room in five minutes. Wait three minutes before you go upstairs." With that I said my goodbyes to everyone at the table telling them I was going to get dressed and headed for Mara and me's room. As soon as I got in, I closed the door and peeled off my tank top. I ran over to my wardrobe and began tearing through the drawers looking for a t-shirt to wear. I peeled off my sleep shorts and grabbed my jeans from the drawer I was currently searching through. I found a t-shirt and just as I was about to pull it over my head the door opened.

"Oh my god, sorry. I'll just look away." Said a very terrified looking Jerome who had just walked in on my shirtless. At least I was wearing a bra. He turned around quickly covering his eyes with his hands. I quickly threw my shirt over my head and walked over to Jerome.

"Clarke, you can turn back around now." I said tapping him on the shoulder making him jump. "You know, for a guy who comes off as a lady's man you can't handle seeing a girl half naked. I would hate to see you in the summer when girls are in bikinis."

"Go on, make fun. You were the one who called me up here. By the way, your shirt is on backwards." I looked down at my shirt and shrugged. Yeah, it's on backwards but I'll fix it when he is gone. "Why did you call me up here, anyway?"

"Alfie is really hurt. I don't know if you noticed it since he is your best friend and all." I said walking over to my desk grabbing a hair tie and throwing my hair up in a bun.

"Alfie will be fine, Jude. I think I know him better than anyone."

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into him. He tilted his head down and kissed the top of my head. I smiled to myself for a moment getting lost in everything I was feeling. However, I quickly realized this was simply derailing me from my argument. I reached down and detached his arms from around my waist.

"This is exactly what I was talking about, Jerome. We can't act all touchy feely." I said turning and placing my hands on my hips. "You seem to have forgotten everything. Alfie is your best friend, a lot of the time your only friend. I am, however, just a girl. Now, why don't you go and have some fun with your friends? I have to make a call to my friend back in America."

"Alright." He said walking out the door with that pompous swagger in his walk. Can I just say I hate the word "swagger"? I can't describe it as anything else though. I know, I'm a dork.

I turned to the mirror I put up on my wall to look at myself. I looked disgusting. I had that raccoon look going on under my eyes from my eyeliner and mascara that I had on yesterday. My hair was sticking up all over the place. The one thing I didn't notice until now was I was still wearing Jerome's jacket. I pulled it in more over my petite shoulders and enjoyed the warmth. It smelt of him, I couldn't even describe it. It was like…amazing. I shook myself out of my daze and walked over to my desk. I sat down and began taking off all my makeup off. I had about half my face done when Mara came in the door.

"You must really want to hurt me, yeah?" She said glaring at me with tears coming out of the outer corners of her eyes.

"Whoa, hold on there big girl. How am I hurting you? You have Mick. What do you want, every guy for yourself? Besides, Jerome and I aren't even together! We talked in the attic and we are just getting along. Put on your big girl pants and realize you can't have everything." I said turning back to my makeup removing products. She apparently got pissed and tapped me hard on the shoulder.

"Jude, you don't get it ok? Mick, yeah he is amazing. Jerome and I have a connection. We are roommates for god sake! We are supposed to get along. Just leave him alone."

"You have the problem here. I have no problem what so ever. We are roommates, but if we are to get along, you need to grow up. You are a smart girl but you are dumb as fuck when it comes to actually understanding how life works. Get over yourself and maybe I will think about getting along with you." I finished taking off my makeup, threw on my glasses, and walked downstairs phone and laptop in hand.

I found my way into the living area where I set up my laptop and pulled out my phone. I dialed a number into my phone for my mother and put the phone up to my ear. I rang twice before she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey mom. I just thought I would call you and tell you how things were going." I said hoping she would not grill me too bad.

"How have your classes gone?" she said with her cold voice I have come to accept.

"They have been good. I'm hoping a high average so far. It feels like all I do is work. I think you would be proud of me."

"I will be proud of you when you get into Oxford. Your father and I hoped that you would join in the family business, but since you would prefer to be a writer, you need to get into the best school possible. We view Oxford as the best. We have told you this multiple times." I rolled my eyes. Same old shit as always.

"I understand mother. I met some new friends, if you care." I said the last part at a whisper.

"That's very nice Judith. You have to focus on your studies though. Don't have too much fun."

"Yes mother. I have to get back to settling some things with my roommate. Tell dad that I miss him and I will see him soon."

"Good-bye Judith. Stay focused." She said as she hung up the phone. Never one for pleasantries she is. Not an 'I love you' or 'I miss you.' Oh well. I put down my phone and started surfing the Internet. I had forgotten after all this time my initial reason why I had been happy to live here.

I began looking up things about the family that lived here. Unfortunately, there was not much on the Internet about them, but I wasn't giving up. I began looking for anything relating to this house. Strange sightings in the windows, interesting stories of the people who have lived here, or even the history of Victor, I just needed something. Strangely, I found a strange police report in the archives about weird lights being sighted over the house just before last summer holiday. I will have to ask Nina or someone about that.

I closed the top of my laptop and moved it aside resting my head on the back of the couch. Everyone had apparently left so I took advantage of my time alone. I just loved the fact that I had some peace and quiet. I took this opportunity to write. I pulled my laptop back on my lap and started to type. I let myself go using all my emotions take control of me.

I wrote a scene, not knowing what it would bring me or what would happen in it. I wrote of a girl who was lost in a far off land not knowing who she was. Her memory wiped, she must find her way back home. She meets a man who knows who she is, but won't tell her. I wrote until my laptop died. I only got as far as the beginning of their adventure together. I picked up my laptop and phone and ran upstairs to my room and dropped them off. I ran back downstairs and out the front door. I needed a walk. I need to get my thoughts together. My mind has been running away from me lately.

**Feels so good to be back! God I have missed you guys! My semester is over and Christmas is coming. I did NaNoWriMo, if any of you know what that is. I wrote my story "The Devil's Daughter and The Angel Who Save Her" for it. I will be going back and forth between that story and this. Those updates will be a tad bit more regular than this story. Just because I have written more of it. BY THE WAY! Season 2 of House of Anubis is coming up! Excited to see what goes on! I won't be changing my story to fit their plot because well…it would need to be a major rewrite. Keep reviewing like you guys always have, I will be replying to them in future chapters. I swear, I have missed this so much. It feels good to be back with Jude. Happy Holidays everyone! Bye!**


	13. Jude looks like a Lady

My walk came to be very profitable. I somehow managed to come up with this entire fairy-tale-esque story. I carried with me a small blue notebook, resembling the TARDIS from Doctor Who, where I wrote down everything. It was a jumbled mess but to me, it was the start of what could be my claim to fame. I got home and worked on my homework. I know boring but I do have to keep my grades up. I spent the rest of the night trying to keep a low profile and the rest of the week and the week after that.

Before I knew it, it was time for winter holiday. Unfortunately, my parents had to take holiday to Greece because of some sort of international crisis. I never get told anything so I had to tell Victor I was staying here for the holiday. He told me that it was fine, I just needed to make all my own meals. Wonderful, just me and Victor for the winter holiday. This should be fun.

Everyone else left the house right after our last classes. Apparently even Nina had some place to go, over Fabian's. I know ensue childish kissing tree song. I went upstairs when it was only Jerome, Mara, and I left. She was all packed and I assumed Jerome was as well. Victor told me he would be out for three hours tonight due to some weird star thing. I honestly didn't care. I went upstairs and started to put on my lounge clothing.

I heard the front door open and close and I assumed that Jerome and Mara must have left. It was time for some much needed blasting of music. I threw my phone onto my dock and played some Spice Girls. I went into Patricia's room and grabbed her boa and then went into Amber's room to grab her crown and hairbrush she left here. I proceeded to dance around and sing at the top of my lungs. It was "Wannabe" how can you not do that?

When I was little, I was obsessed with the Spice Girls so I knew all the moves. The song ended and I did a high kick causing me to fall right on my ass. I heard laughter from below me I turned around and saw none other than Jerome. Why the hell is that sneaky bastard-ass always around when I don't want someone around. He is such a spare.

"Having fun?" He said arms crossed with that stupid smirk spread across his face. "I never took you as a Spice fan. You should tell Amber. She adores Victoria, you know."

"Ha, ha." I laughed sarcastically, "Very funny, Mister Smart Ass."

"I know! I thought that was absolutely genius, if I do say so myself."

I ran into my room and turned off the music and walked downstairs to him standing there. I took the black feather boa from around my neck and stood on my tiptoes draping it around his neck. He chuckled as he adjusted the tiara on my head.

"I remember this thing. I think Trixy used this to scare Nina when she first got here. I can't believe that she still has it." He said looking down at this playing with the ends.

"I thought you would be going home for the holidays to spend time with your parents."

"I never go home on holiday. This place is my home, unfortunately." He said looking around. "Now go put that music on again. We need to enjoy our every moment without Victor in the house."

I ran upstairs and put on my partner dancing music. I have playlists for everything, quite honestly. The first song that came on was "L.O.V.E." by Nat King Cole. It's a tad bit awkward but I can't help but love dancing to it. I raced down the old creaky stairs to Jerome who now had put on a dress jacket with his hands held behind his back.

"Care to dance?" He said extending his right hand to me.

I nodded and placed my hand within his while placing my other hand on his shoulder. He placed his hand at the small of my back and we began to sway. We did this until we started to feel comfortable and then we began dancing all around the foyer. He twirled me out and I twirled back into his arms. We picked back up our dancing until the song was ending when he dipped me. I moved my hand from his shoulder to around his neck and let myself be supported by his arms. The song ended and we were still frozen in place. Me, looking up at him hair hanging back and him, looking down on me with a real smile with his hair just barely hanging over his face, it was surreal. Jerome put me up right.

"Where did you learn to dance Mr. Clarke?" I said adjusting his lapels and brushing his hair out of his face.

"Over my years in boarding schools, I took a class on how to dance like a real gentleman, if you really want to know. Fabian and I took it together. How about you Miss Clarson, where did a girl like you learn to dance?"

"My mother tried to make me into a proper young lady. She tried to turn me into a debutante. As you can tell, I'm not exactly that kind of girl. Well the good thing for me is now I have mad dancing skills. Bad thing? Well, I know how to act like a 'lady.'" I said.

"Did you ever have the party?"

"No, not really. I was supposed to have it in July but then we moved here. Maybe I can have one, just to make my mom happy, on my birthday. " I said walking over to the stairs and taking a seat.

"When is your birthday?" Jerome asked taking a seat next to me.

"Well, its February 14th a.k.a. Valentine's Day. We unfortunately have classes that day. Maybe it can wait until next year or something."

"No, Jude its perfect. After last year's prom, we look for any excuse to have a dance. We can use your birthday, Valentine's day, and your cotillion for an excuse for a real dance." He said smiling over to me. I squealed and hugged Jerome quickly before letting go and brushing my self off trying to seem nonchalant.

"I mean, that would be cool. Of course, the minute we tell Amber she will want to help plan it. We only have about two months. I guess I should look online for my dress. I'm pretty handy with a sewing machine so I can adjust it myself or I can ask Trudy for help… that's probably the best option."

"Not to offend you but, have you ever worn a dress before?"

"Honestly, not really. Maybe we can call a cab and go into town tomorrow. Help me find a dress?" I asked batting my lashes.

"How can I say no to that?"

We spent the remainder of the time belting out to all my different songs that were playing. We had particular fun when "My Heart will go on" came on. We did the whole front of the boat thing at the top of the stair, with the exception of course of the very awkward kiss that Jack and Rose shared. Shortly after we heard the knob on the door turning so I rushed upstairs to turn off my music and put back the boa and tiara I was using.

"Well, I can see you both have no killed each other in my absence." Victor said as he entered the house. He walked up the stairs and entered his room. "I am going to be up here working on things, you both shall be in bed by ten o'clock. Trudy will be here at about five to make supper. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Victor." Jerome and I said from where we were standing. While Victor entered the house, we both joined each other in the foyer again. After he told us that, we were free to do whatever we wanted. We both decided just to sit around in the living area working on things. That's exactly what we did.

The rest of the night went by quickly. Trudy came to the house greeting each of us with a hug and a warm smile. She made us both spaghetti and meatballs, which she joined us while we ate. We talked about pop culture and music with a bit of talk about our families as well. I took myself to my room after dinner where I stayed the rest of the night working on my story I came up with the day after Jerome and I were locked in the attic.

I spent some time thinking about Desmond. I had been staying away from him recently, but I thought maybe I would go over to Apollo House after supper tomorrow. If anything maybe the house will be open so I can explore a bit. Then I thought about the whole Corbierre. Over the winter holiday, I will have to do some looking around for him. I'll ask Jerome about it tomorrow while we are out.

Before I knew it, ten o'clock came around and Victor did his whole pin dropping routine, which after about the third time gets old. I turned off my light and pulled the covers over my shoulders. I was about to go to sleep when the screen on my phone lit up. I picked it up and saw I had a text message from an unknown number. It read:

_Dearest Judith your life is going great, well that is all about to change. There are things at work in this house, things you will never truly understand. Be prepared to lose everything. Kiss your security good-bye. Good night and watch out._

The message shook me to my core. What the hell did they mean kiss my security good-bye? This is some Pretty Little Liars shit. I put my phone down telling myself not to worry. I really hope I don't wake up tomorrow morning with Corbierre's head in my bed. I lulled myself into a shallow sleep not fully able to forget about that text message. At least I have tomorrow to look forward to.

**So we found out Jude's birthday! Jude and Jerome are getting closer and I'm trying to work in more of the mystery side of the show. The new season is premiering soon! We have almost reached 2,000 views on this story! That's insane! This is by far my pride and joy even if it takes me forever to get my stuff together. Well the long awaited return of Review Return Time is here! I have one review!**

**Grace: I'm so glad that you are still interested this story! I really hope you like the direction I'm taking it.**

**Anyways that is all for this chapter! Guys, review and I will reply to what you say! It's kind of my thing. I really hope you like the direction I'm taking the story. It's hard to pick things back up after you have been away for a while. My question for this chapter is how was your winter break? I have posted a poll on four possible choices for Jude's dress for the party. Be sure to vote! I will use whatever one you all pick! That's it for this chapter, bye!**


	14. Update on Poll

**Hey guys! Last chapter I forgot to tell you where the poll will be located! It is at the top of my profile on here, the question is "Which dress should Jude wear to her party?" Simply click "Vote now" to cast your vote. You will need to copy and paste all the links into separate windows to see the dresses but I really hope you vote. I know last time I did one of these it worked out well, with Jude's last name. I hope you all like the choices! See you in the next chapter. By the way, you have until January 9****th**** to vote then I will be closing the poll and taking it down off my profile. Thanks!**


	15. Exploring the land of Apollo

I woke up the next morning feeling even more tired than when I went to sleep. That's what you get when some crazy random person texts you right before you go to sleep threatening everything you love. I rubbed my eyes and reached over for my phone. Just as I picked it up, I got a text message. This time, fortunately, it was Jerome. It read:

_Jude, I just wanted to tell you that the cab is coming at eleven. Meet me downstairs fifteen minutes before it comes. See you then, yeah? –Jer_

I had a sigh of relief at the fact it wasn't the crazy person from last night. I threw the covers off of my body and went over to my wardrobe. I took out my usual jeans and a t-shirt. All I am going to do today is try on dresses. I don't need to look all-fancy for that. I pulled on my converse and a coat since it was December. I raced down the stairs pulling my hair into a bun as I went. It looks ok, for what I am doing it will suffice. I walked over to the dining table where Trudy had made about half the spread she usually makes. I grabbed a glass of juice, a piece of toast with some jam spread across it, and a large spoonful of scrambled eggs. I guzzled it all down and made my way out of the door.

I set off for Apollo House with my cell phone and my bag. I found my way to the house, which was just a bit smaller than ours. I knew that Anubis was the best house on campus but I never realized how much better until just now. I went up to the door and tried the handle. Luckily for me, the door was open so I stepped inside. Looking around I took the first corridor to where, at least in our house, was the boys' rooms. I took the first door and noticed that Desmond's bag was sitting on the bed closest to the outer wall.

I walked over and stood there. Am I seriously about to snoop through his things? I guess I won't have to since, whoops! The wind must have knocked it off the bed and everything fell all over the place. I bent down and began rummaging through everything on the floor. I was about to get back up when I thought all I found was week old graded homework when I noticed this weird looking Egyptian relic thing. I slowly looked all around me making sure that no one was around. I put the relic in my pocket along with the paper that was lying next to it that looked like it was used to wrap this item. I will have to ask Fabian or Nina for help. They always seem to be off doing something and whispering to each other about some cup all the time. It's weird to be honest.

I quickly made my way out of the building making sure not to run into anyone. I worked my way back to the house looking around me the entire way. With everything that happened last night with the text message and now the weird relic thing, I'm just a tab bit paranoid. I pulled my phone out of my pocket just before I entered the house and saw I had about fifteen minutes to spare. I opened the door and went into the kitchen where I knew Trudy was either cooking or cleaning from breakfast.

"Trudy, do you think this looks good for going out shopping with Jerome?" I asked doing a spin showing off my outfit. She laughed and looked me up and down.

"You look wonderful, Sweetie. What is this about you and Jerome? Word around the house is that you and him are an item." She said smiling over to me.

"We are only friends, Trudy. He and I are going shopping for a dress for my cotillion. He told me how last term you all had a prom. He thought it would be a great idea to have a cotillion and it all gets a lot more complicated after that. However, the point is that we are just going out as friends." I said getting flustered.

"I'm sure that's true, Sweetie." She said laughing to herself going back to her cooking. I rolled my eyes.

"We should be back before supper. I'll call you if we are going to be late. See you then, Trud!" I grabbed my purse from the couch and walked out the door.

Apparently, while I was talking to Trudy, Jerome had managed to make his way outside because I found him standing waiting for me. He was wearing unusually casual clothing. Of course, I usually see him in either his uniform or in his I-need-to-impress-someone-garb. He was just wearing jeans and a t-shirt with actual sneakers on his feet. I have to say that he looked good. I liked this side of him.

"You are actually on time? I'm surprised. The cab should be here soon." He said putting his hands in his front pockets. I don't know what it is about guys but when they do this, it just makes them super cute. However, that is neither here or there.

"Yes, of course I'm on time. Why would I be late to my own shopping date with my best mate?" I said walking over to him.

"Oh, we are best mates now? I don't think Alfie would like that."

"You know what I mean, Jerome. I just mean I'm closest to you in this house even though we have not been together too much recently."

"It was your idea for that. You were worried about Alfie."

"Look, here comes the cab." I said quickly changing the subject. Luckily for me, the cab had just pulled up in front of the house. We both turned to watch it drive up.

It came to a stop just a few feet away from us. The guy got out of the car and he had this wonderfully horrid cap on. It looked like moths had gotten to it or something. He tipped the cap at us as he opened the driver's side door leading to the small backseat area. Jerome gestured for me to go ahead and get in, which I did. Squeezing myself in, I took the seat farthest away from the driver. Then it was Jerome's turn.

He had to turn his large sneaker clad foot sideways to get himself even close to getting in the cab. He then had to bend his body into almost a question mark to get himself low enough not to hit his head on the cab's roof. Slowly lowering himself onto the seat, he took a deep breath before attempting his other leg. He pulled his legs up to his chest turning his other foot sideways to fit in between the seat and the back of the driver's seat. Once he got himself completely inside the car, he exhaled. I guess that is what it's like to be tall. Sucks for him. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh you think you are so cheeky? Just because you are so small that you can fit inside this clown car…"He said with an obvious laugh trying to slip out.

"Oi! Watch what you call a clown car. I've had this girl for ten years, hasn't given out on me yet. Either respect Hertha or get out an walk." Said the cab driver. Is he from Scotland or something? Interesting.

"Sorry about my friend, he doesn't know when to shut his mouth. Can you please take us to town? We have a dance we need to go shopping for." I said smiling and getting comfortable in my seat. The cabbie tipped his hat and off we went. I think I am actually excited about going to get a dress. Well this is a first.

**This is only the first half of Jerome and Jude's day out! I really don't have any idea on what to say here mostly because I'm watching Doctor Who and I'm trying to get the next chapter laid out in my head. It is going to be really good, I hope. Anyways, I have one review for this chapter! Please, review for the next chapter, it always helps me make the chapters better. Here we go, it's Review Return time:**

**Grace – I'm glad you loved it. Let me thank you for keeping with this story! It really means a lot to me.**

**That's it! Don't forget, voting for Jude's dress ends at 9 pm EST. I hope you all have a wonderful day! Since today is the premiere of the new season of House of Anubis, review me with your opinion on it! Not to sound conceded but, do you like my story or the new season better? And do you think I should include Poppy? I feel like she is the only real character I could introduce from the new season. Thank you all again! See you next chapter!**


	16. Shopping can really Reveal Secrets

As we drove into town, Jerome and I got to know the cabbie, who actually was from Scotland! Ten points to Jude aka me for that one! Turns out his name was John Smith. He kind of looked like David Tennant, if I am being honest. We were just outside of town when I thought I would have a little fun with the guy.

"John, can to partake in a knock-knock joke?" I asked moving up in my seat.

"Of course, Jude." He said looking at me through the rear-view mirror smiling.

"Knock knock?"

"Whose there?"

"Doctor." I said feeling a giggle grow in the back of my throat.

"Doctor Who?" he asked completely clueless. That was the precise moment when I busted out laughing. "What are you on about?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you. It's just you look like this chap who was on Doctor Who. Have you ever heard of that?"

"It's that show about that Alien bloke right? I've heard of it. Well, actually I think I saw it once." He said with his voice becoming almost nostalgic. I looked up at the mirror and saw great pain in his eyes. I was about to ask him what was wrong when we arrived in town. "Alright, we have arrived. Have a good time you too."

Jerome worked his way out of the car nearly having to do a tumble out of the car. I slid over but stopped right before I got out. "I know I've been joking with you but can you just do one thing for me?"

"Of course." He said turning to face me.

"Find yourself someone. You are too wonderful of a guy to be alone." I said. He tried to say something but I cut him off, "Raise them hell John."

I sat up through the gap of the seats and kissed his cheek. I sat back and got out of the car. We were about to walk away when I realized we didn't pay. I turned to take out my wallet when John rolled down the window and stopped me. "It's on me, Jude. You two have fun now. Good-bye."

With that, John Smith drove away. I know for certain that I won't forget him. At least I can say that I kissed the cheek of a guy who looked like Doctor Who. How awesome is that? Jerome pulled me out of my dream world by lacing his fingers through mine and pulling me along behind him.

"Jude come on, we have to get going." He said.

"OK, where is the nearest dress shop in this town?" I asked picking up the pace to keep up with him.

"Well, I think there is one just down this next road. At least, that's what Trudy told me. I had her do some research for me."

"I swear if you are messing with me and you are just taking me to some costume shop, I will go back find John and have him take me to London with your credit card."

"I swear I'm not. What was with you and the cab driver? You two seemed to get really cozy." He said with a tone of jealousy.

"Nothing really. He just seemed like he needed some cheering up."

"Okay, sure. Look we're here!" Jerome said gesturing to the small almost village like building in front of us. "Negozio del Vestito."

"Okay, I guess you didn't lie." I said. Jerome waved his hand to me as if saying it was okay and to forget about it. I took Jerome whose hand was still in mine and led him into the shop. "Come on! Let's go find me a dress!"

The first thing I noticed upon entering the shop was that it was small. All the dresses seemed to be vacuum-packed close together with their colors seeming to run together into one giant rainbow. It had just two small dressing rooms across from the front counter where a small woman was standing. She was smiling over at us. She took a couple of seconds to move but when she did she was like a shark in bloody water out for the kill.

"Well, hello there! Welcome to Negozio del Vestito. I am Clarisse, how may I help you?" she said shaking both of our free hands. "Are you two looking for a wedding dress?"

"No, no no no no." We both said letting go of each other's hands taking a step apart.

"I'm Jerome Clarke. I called about a dress for her." He said acting embarrassed.

"Oh yes, sorry. I forgot that. I have all the dresses you told me to take out ready. I have to say I am happy that you brought this lovely young lady with you and it wasn't just you. Not that I judged, its just less awkward that way." Said the woman leading Jerome and me back to the dressing rooms. I saw at least six dresses hanging on the door. "Come along sweetie! He made good choices."

I shrugged my shoulders and entered the dressing room. I quickly got myself undressed and I reached my hand over the top of the door for the first dress. In my hand was the dress. It was black dress that had two bejeweled straps that came down at a point on the back exposing a large amount of skin. I looked at it for a second realizing it would be the first dress I would try on today before I took it off the hanger and slid it over my head. I quickly adjusted the dress. I then noticed that it came down to about three-fifths of the way down my thigh. I felt really exposed. I took a breath and exited my small dressing room.

When I stepped out, I looked right at Jerome hoping for approve. I saw him evolve between different emotions. First he was stunned because obviously I was in a real proper dress. Then I saw contemplation like he was trying to figure out if the dress worked on me. Finally, a big smile came across his face except it wasn't his best-thing-I've-ever-seen smile, it's his I'm-amused-by-this-bring-on-the-next-one smile.

"You know, that dress looks good on you but knowing you for these few weeks, its not the one. I really only chose that one because I wanted to see more skin from you and to get you out of you comfort zone." He turned me around and swatted me on the butt. I jumped and walked back into the dressing room.

I removed the black dress and held my hand out for the next one. While I was waiting for the next dress I over heard the conversation between Jerome and the shop keeper.

"You are either gay or you are in love with that girl. Which one is it?" she asked him.

"Well, I'm not gay at all." He said trailing off at the end. Is he in love with me? I felt my breath hitch in my throat. "We are best friends. She came over here from America and I'm the only one she has. I am not in love with her."

"You keep telling yourself that. I saw your face when she first walked out. I give you and her only a couple of months before both you and her realize your feelings for each other." She must have noticed my hand when she said this. "Oh sorry sweetheart. Here you go."

She handed me the next dress and I replied with a thank you. The dress was definitely long and brown. A brown dress? Since when does brown seem stylish? Anyway, I unzipped the dress and stepped into it pulling it up and making sure the strap looked right. I tried to zip the dress up but unfortunately I could not move my arm far enough to get it all the way up my back. I sighed in defeat knowing I will have to ask someone to help me. So much for no one seeing my underwear again. I opened the door just enough to peak my head out and saw Jerome and Clarisse standing there waiting for me.

"Um, I can't get the zip up my back. Jerome can you get it for me?" I asked holding the dress to my chest.

"Yeah, sure. Of course." He replied reaching up to fix a non-existent tie. Oh Jerome Clarke, you slay me. He walked over slowly when I saw he was here, I turned around and waited for the dress to zip. He cautiously moved my hair to the side and reached for the zipper. I felt it glide up my back until reaching the top of the dress.

With the dress now properly adjusted I turned out and stepped out. The shop-keeper stepped forward and fixed the bottom of the dress with some pins from the pin cushion that was attached to her wrist by a strap. When she was done the dress was just grazing the floor. It was a very nice dress and it looked great on me but I still could not get over the fact it was brown.

"Jerome Clarke, why on Earth did you choose a brown dress? Not that it isn't a beautiful dress but, brown? I thought you knew more about things than this." I said hitting his arm.

"Ow! So brown is bad? I'm a guy! How am I suppose to know these things?" He asked in a high pitch voice.

"Hello? You live in the same house as Queen Amber Millington, guru of all things fashion. I figured you would know a thing or two just by being around her."

"Well you are wrong. If you hate the dress go try on another."

"I will." I turned on my heel and walked back into the dressing room. When I got in there, I realized my dramatic exit would not have the same effect because I forgot that I needed someone to unzip me. Bloody hell. I opened the door and sheepishly asked Clarisse to unzip the dress. She handed me the next dress and I closed the door and got changed. This dress was like the last one but it was a very light silver and it had ridges at the top. At my waist was a band of jewels, I guess its usually called rhinestones or something. I stepped out of the room wanting to turn right back around into it. I look way to girly. "I look like Amber and Aphrodite threw up all over me."

"Not true, if Amber threw up on you the dress would be pink with a lot more jewels." He chuckled clearly amused by my situation. "I'm kidding Jude, you look great."

"It's not the one. Clarisse lay the next one on me." She laid a red dress over my arms and I went straight into the dressing room. I changed into the dress and I felt comfortable for the first time today. I stepped out of the room and Clarisse hands flew up to her mouth covering a open mouth. Jerome got a twinkle in his eye and an unusual sight happened before me, his smile seemed to stretch across his face. Clarisse was the first person to brake our silence.

"If you don't look like a princess then I don't know what a princess looks like." She said coming over to fix the pieces of fabric that hang from my shoulders and attach at a point on my back. I walked over to the mirror near the front of the shop and was shocked. I was completely speechless with my mouth hanging open. Jerome walked up behind me.

"You look amazing." He said.

"Thank you. I can't believe that this is actually me in the mirror. I look like myself..but not at the same time." I quickly cleared my throat and flatten the front of my dress. "I think I want to try on just one more dress."

"I know just the one." Clarisse said as she hurried over to the gold dresses rack. "It will look amazing on you."

"Why doesn't she just try on one of the ones I picked out?" Jerome asked sounding offended.

"Because, honey, that dress you picked out looks amazing on her but now its time for me to work my magic." She pulled out this short gold sparkly dress. It looked fantastic. "Try this one on."

I took the dress from her hands and walked back into the dressing room to get changed. I pulled the dress on over my head and fix it so that it would fit perfectly. I stepped out and walked back over the the mirror and took in my appearance. The dress fell at about my knee and the straps came out so far that they were almost like little sleeves. The sales lady came over and took some pins out of her pin cushion. She lifted the hem of the skirt pinning it so that more of my leg showed. It actually looked cute.

"I am so confused. I love the red one but my god this one is amazing." I said admiring the way the dress highlighted all the right assets and hid all the wrong ones. "Jerome, which one do you like best?"

"I thought you looked great in both of them." He said taking the easy cop-out answer.

"Come on! Tell me your honest opinion, don't take the guy answer." I said. He sighed in defeat.

"If you want to know my honest opinion," he said as I nodded in response, "I think I like this one on you the best."

"Sweetie, I thought the red dress was amazing on you, if my opinion counts for anything." said Clarisse.

I took a moment to think it and what they said before I made my decision. I changed back into my clothes and put the dress I was going to buy on a separate hook inside the dressing room. I decided that I wanted Jerome to be surprised so I sent him outside while I paid. I took the dress from the changing room and brought it up to the cashier where I took out the credit card my parents gave me out of my wallet and paid for the dress. It cost me like 500 pounds but it was worth it. I was actually excited about wearing this. I told Clarisse to sent it in the post to Anubis House leaving her the address and I scurried out to meet Jerome.

We walked back down to where John dropped us off and hailed a cab. Surprisingly it was not John, which upset me if I'm honest. Instead it was some mean old man who told us as we got into the car not to quote "procreate" in the back or else he would leave us on the side of the road. We spent most of the ride home in silence. Only Jerome asking me which dress I choose broke the silence. It was rather awkward.

We arrived back at the house and Jerome took care of paying the cabbie. We walked into Anubis house and sat down in the drawing room. We began to go through the list of things we have to get to plan the dance. Right now, without all the other people around, I am happy. Without Mara bearing down my neck, Nina getting on my nerves with her constant jealousy, with Joy always talking about Fabian, and Alfie giving me those looks he always gives me that causes Amber to glare at me, it was peaceful. Too bad I know the minute they come back it will turn back into drama central. On the positive side, only about a month and a half till my party. Now who is going to convince Victor and Mr. Sweet to let us have it?

**Another chapter down! Which dress do you think Jude chose? Sorry it took so long to update but this semester has been crazy busy. Oh! In about two months, it will be one year since I posted the first chapter of Hey Jude! I want to do something special for that day so start sending me ideas! I want to get up the chapter about the dance up by Valentine's Day, I hope. No promises though. I have one question for this chapter. Who should Jude take to the dance/ cotillion/ birthday party? Desmond or Jerome? Or someone else? Alright! On to Review Return time! I have two reviews this time! Here we go:**

**Grace: I agree with you on the Poppy thing. She should probably come in later. Thanks, as always, for reviewing. Oh and, I know you don't like Desmond so… We shall see if we get…I can't think of a clever pairing name for Jude and Jerome or Desude/ Jumond? Eh, I'll think of something.**

**ILoveLukeC: Thanks for reviewing! I think I am going to incorporate her in the dance or something. I'm not sure! I hope you liked the chapter!**

**That's it for this time! I'm so super sorry for the wait. I hope I made it up to you guys by the length. It took up like six pages on Microsoft Word. Oh and I am working on these chapters on Google Docs so message me or reply to me on twitter username ImABeliever07 for the links. There is a feature that lets you talk with me while I write so yeah. See you all next time!**


	17. From Victory to a Starry Night

Fortunately, Jerome and I had a rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock game and I won. Of course, he had no clue how to play, but that is neither here nor there. So, the next day, Jerome and I headed off for school to talk with Mr. Sweet. When we got there, Jerome tried to convince me to go in and talk with Sweet. However, he did not succeed in doing so. He went into the office and for a while, I couldn't hear anything. Jerome has never been a soft speaker but for some reason, I heard nothing. Then, I assumed, he was leaving is when I heard Sweet tell him goodbye. Jerome walked outside with a solemn look on his face.

"Did we not get it? Sweet is so mean! It's just a dance!" I said rambling on. Jerome placed a hand on my shoulder. "What is it?"

"Well, I know you are upset so I should probably tell you," He took a long pause, "We got the spot! We can have the dance."

I squealed and threw my arms around his neck standing on the tips of my toes. He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up off my feet. He held me there for maybe three seconds before he placed me back down.

"Can I just say how happy I am? I get to have my dance!" I said in a rather high pitched tone, "Wait! who am I going to go with? Nina has Fabian, that is if they are talking this week. Mara has Mick, meathead. Amber has Alfie. I even heard Joy and Patrica have guys they like and can go with. Why, I even saw Heather Sincata looking at you the other day. It's my dance, and I don't even have a date."

"You can go with me, if you want." Jerome said sheepishly.

"No, you and Heather should go. You guys would be super cute together." I thought to myself for a moment. "Did I just say 'super cute'? Shoot me now, I must be going over the deep end. I sound like Amber."

I took off down the corridor with Jerome in tow. I was ranting about how I have changed since I got here and about how I have gotten girlier even though I don't really have any girl friends. He was rather quiet only saying things like "Yes" and "Completely" and "that's horrible." I didn't notice though because well it was nice to talk without anyone interrupting or giving their two cents.

We arrived back at the house and went our separate ways. I went upstairs to start planning the dance and he went, well I never really know to be honest. I found myself surrounded by DJ listings and balloon rental companies. It made my head spin. The only thing I managed to come up with was the theme, Starry Night. It was inspired by the painting by Vincent Van Gogh, which I found beautiful. Knowing I was getting absolutely nowhere and I needed someone else to help me plan this, I put it all away. I took out my journal, my personal journal, and I began to write. I wrote about how, even though Jerome and I were close now, I still couldn't forgive him for how badly he treated me when I first arrived. I still had feelings for Desmond. Unfortunately, I had a feeling they were not mutual. At the same time I was confused.

I really like Jerome, I do. We are pretty much best friends. Then again, since we are friends I don't want to mess that up. He offered to take me, but I know he is doing it out of sympathy. Mara would kill me, anyways. What is with her anyway? Always glaring at Jerome and I and being overly affectionate with Mick, as if she is trying to make me jealous. Which she doesn't by the way, its more a feeling of my lunch/breakfast/supper coming back up my throat.

My inward monologue lasted for what felt like minutes but when I looked at the clock I saw it was almost seven o'clock. Trudy must have supper on the table for us. I picked myself up and went down stairs to the table. Jerome, Trudy and Victor all sat waiting for me without any food on their plates.

"Miss. Clarson, I would appreciate it if you pay attention to time and come down and eat when you are meant to. I know that I don't enjoy waiting for you to eat. Now sit down next to Clarke." He barked at me practically shoving his pocket watch down my throat.

We all sat and ate. I spend most of it getting asked questions about the dance, mainly from Trudy. Victor did not seem very happy about the fact that we were having a dance but I didn't care. Jerome was really quiet throughout supper, I would ask him about it later. We finished dinner and I went up to my room and gathered all the different dance information. I brought them downstairs and after I finished helping Trudy clean the table, Jerome and I sat down and worked. Jerome told me he called Alfie about the dance. I knew word would get to Amber soon, then Amber would tell everyone else. So basically? We have officially gone public. Wonderful.

**Yay! So sorry for the lack of updates but I plan on having three chapters up today or at least two, including this one. I figured this chapter would be short since last chapter was so long. Jude is obviously thinking about how she feels now. Anyway, it's Review Return time! I have one review:**

**Grace: I think you will LOVE what I have in store for you. Let's just say the story is going to take a dramatic turn. Thank you, as always, for reviewing though!**

**Well that's it. I have the big chapter of the dance written and ready for posting. However, I need to write at least one more chapter for in between that and this. So, I shall see you soon! OH! Big question for this chapter, did you like the Jara kiss in last night's episode or were you hoping that was Jude? Ha! See you guys!**


	18. The Devil asks for the Lady's Hand

It's now only a week before the dance and I'm still without a date. When everyone came back, dance fever began. Amber started talking about how she wanted me to promise her that she would be able to do my make up and hair and all that. I knew I would dread it but it was the least I could do. Nina volunteered onto my so named "prep" squad. I felt bad for Joy and Patricia because I knew that Nina and Amber were shutting them out. So I took advantage of the fact we all were together this morning and I had a talk with them.

"You guys, I know that you all are very excited for the dance but this whole rivalry thing going on in this house has to stop. I just want us all to be together and have fun that night. That being said, everyone is going to get ready TOGETHER that night. Amber, like I promised you, you can be in charge of getting me ready. However, everyone can help." I paused expecting backlash but received none so I continued on, "Okay, now that this is all settled, we can talk ideas for the dance as far as hair and make up ideas go."

And not another bad word was said to each other. It was really strange but I knew better than to question it. We all went off to school together with the girls all chatting about the dance. It felt nice to know that I was responsible for the girls getting along and giving them something to socialize over. Even Amber was playing with her cell phone texting who I assume to be her dress supplier whoever the hell that is.

We went our separate ways when got there, the girls going off to their first classes and I went off to mine. It was Jerome, Desmond and I's class, wonderful. I walked in and took my seat next to Jerome. Fittson walked in and began his lesson. Class dragged on, of course, because all he talked about was how quote "young people don't appreciate the great literary works of the past," and "the only books they read are fluffy vampire novels." I had to agree with him, but I kept that thought to myself.

He dismissed us instructing us to read at least one of Edgar Allen Poe's novels. Thankfully, I've read the Tale-Tell Heart, so this assignment should be really easy for me. When I was walking out of class, I felt an arm stop me mid-stride. I looked back and saw it was Desmond. I was sort of hoping it was Jerome. I put on a pleasant face hoping that he wouldn't know that I knew about his little trinkets in his room or what he said about me.

"What's up with you lately? It's like you are avoiding me or something, love." Desmond said to me as he guided me over to the lockers with his arm around petite shoulders.

"I've been busy lately, sorry. All this planning for the dance has got me running." I say trying not to make eye contact. I can lie but his eyes would make me feel horrible for it.

"Now that you mention the dance, I was thinking that you and I should go together." He flashed me a smile.

"Well, I will have to think about that because of all my other offers," I say sarcastically, "I'd love to go with you."

"Great, here is my number. Call me tonight to tell me which color dress you are wearing. I'll see you soon, love." He lent down and kissed my cheek.

I was standing there watching him walk away for a minute or two when I hear a squeal come from behind me. I turn and see Joy, Amber, and Nina all standing trying to "hide" behind the wall just a few meters away from where I was standing. "How much did you all hear?" I ask causing them to come running over with Joy taking my one arm and Amber taking the other with Nina walking backwards in front of us.

"You and Desmond are going to the dance together?" says Amber with a squeal. "I totally love Desude...or Jusmond. I'll have to work on that."

"You do that Amber." I say rolling my eyes.

"What about you and Jerome though, Jude?" Joy said nervously. "I thought you guys were...you know."

"I thought so too. I mean I like him, I do. The thing is I don't think he likes me. He is my best friend, I mean best guy friend. Though I like him, I can't mess anything up with us." I say looking down at my feet.

"Well, I'm really happy for you Jude," Nina says with a smile before looking down at her watch, "But I best be going. I need to go meet up with Fabian."

She took off down the hall hair flying every which way with each step. I knew what should have come next was Joy starting on her Fabian speech just like every other time she saw Nina and Fabian together. Instead I was pleasantly surprised when Amber and Joy simply continued the dance talk. I managed to slip away from them claiming that I needed to go get books from my locker. I was telling the truth, mostly. I reached my locker, opened it, and changed my books for my next class. When I closed the door, Jerome was waiting on the other side.

"You're going to the dance with Des-shit?" He asked with a grimace. "After everything I've told you about him and after everything he said about you?"

"Yes, I am going with him because it's my party. I was hoping for you to be supportive because you and I both know that if I didn't say yes, I wouldn't have another invitation. What are you jealous or something?" I ask with my arms crossed.

"I'm not jealous, Jude. Just, promise me one thing. I want a slow dance. With you. In the middle of the dance floor." He said smiling down at me.

"Deal. I'll meet you there. I'll be the girl in the stunning dress." He nodded, shot me a smile, kissed my cheek and walked away. I knew my dance was going to be perfect from then on. Or at least I hoped it would be.

**I am so sorry! I want to post the dance chapter on Valentine's Day. I seriously hate the fact I couldn't do it. But now, the next couple of chapters should be up really fast. Mostly because, I have one written and the other constantly plays out in my head, but that's another thing for another chapter. I just want to say, Happy March to everyone! Lets start on Review Return time! I have two reviews this time:**

**Grace: I pretty much feel the same way. Jara is so…eh now. Peddie is the main way to go. Only one more chapter till the Dance! I think you will really like that chapter.**

**HouseOfAnubisIsMyLife: Thanks for that! I hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Okay so that is it! Next chapter will be the reveal of the dress! The question for this chapter is…what do you think will happen at the dance? I know what will happen but I would love to see if someone guesses it! Bye guys! See you next chapter!**


	19. The Royal Prep Team

I woke up today with a bit of slowness in my movements. I looked over to the calendar Mara and I shared and saw the date. February Fourteenth, my birthday! I threw the covers off of my body and hurried over to the alarm clock on Mara's side of the room. I picked up and read the time. 8:30, perfect! I put the clock down and pulled the covers off of Mara who curled up into a ball from the sudden cold.

"Get up Mara! It's my birthday and it's the day of the dance! Come on! Life is short and we are young! Move it!" I say getting dressed at a lightening speed. I'm never a morning person but today is different.

"Jude, did someone slip something into your drink?" She asked groggily.

"No, not yet at least. Give me sometime though. I may be able to loosen not only myself but also everyone else up if I have enough time and the resources. Now, come on! Get your ass up." She groans and slips out of bed. By the time she does, I'm already fully dressed sitting at my desk getting myself ready for the day.

"Jude, I have to say that I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. Jerome and I, well, we had this small thing going on last term while Mick was away. I guess I didn't realize how much I liked him until you showed up. Now that you and Desmond are together, I don't have anything to worry about. Now we both have our own guys." She said with a smile. That two-timing bitch!

She is basically stringing Mick along. Even though I don't really like Mick because well we haven't talked much, he does not deserve that. If she has feelings for Jerome she best tell him and Mick. I thought to myself for a minute. I'm actually trying to get Jerome and Mara together. I think I lost my mind. I sit Mara down on her bed.

"Mara, though I accept your apology, you need to tell Mick. You can't string him along like that. It's obvious you like Jerome and being with someone when you have feelings for someone else is not right. I thought you would realize that." I said trying to sound sincere.

"Like you really have room to talk. You like Jerome too! Everyone can see it! You are doing the exact same thing as I am." She says getting up to yell at me. I raise and answer back.

"I do not like Jerome! How dare you even accuse me of leading Desmond on?" I say going to exit our room but I stop and turn around, "Everyone may think you are this sweet brainy girl but I see through that. You are a manipulating, two-faced bitch. I hope Mick finds out about you and Jerome because when he does, I will be on his side. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go pick up my dress from storage. Unlike you, it's my birthday and I am going to make the most of it."

She stands there teary-eyed when I slam the door behind me. I walk down the hall of the house in a huff. I pass by Joy and Amber who were admiring each other's dresses. They both ask me what's wrong but I'm not even listening. I rush down the stairs and miss the last step. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact but I felt something catch me. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Alfie who caught me. He was smiling down at me with his classic Alfie childish look.

"Well, aren't you happy that I caught you? The Great Alfonzo never lets a girl fall on her face." He says as he places me upright.

"Thank you Alfie for saving me. I think Amber needs to talk to you upstairs." I said slowly creeping past him and making my way over to the kitchen where Trudy was cooking breakfast. "I really must go!"

With that I took off for the kitchen. When I got there, Trudy was smiling holding a plate of food. I sighed in relief and stepped toward her. She placed the food on the counter and took me into a large bear hug. I felt like my mom was hugging me, except my mother never hugged me like this. It felt good after my fight with Mara. I sighed to myself again as I realized that I would need to go apologize to Mara later. I don't want my dance to go bad because of our fight.

"I made you a birthday breakfast, Jude. Better eat up while I run and get your dress from storage." She said leading me out to the table and she kissed my head as I sat down. "Now eat, I'll be back in just a few minutes."

I started to eat the wonderful plate of all my favorite breakfast foods that Trudy makes when everyone else came into the room. They were all wearing huge grins except for Mara whose arm, I noticed, was being held by Amber. I saw that Fabian was hiding something behind his back and when I went to ask what I was, he whipped out a cake. They sang happy birthday to me, and I sat there smiling and blushing. Time out!

Ok, can I just say that getting sung happy birthday is the most awkward thing ever? You sit there surrounded by people singing to you, mostly bad singing honestly. You have no clue what to do because well, you only deal with this once a year. Then when it's all done what do you do? Clap along with everyone else? Say thank you? It's by far the most awkward thing ever. Ok, Time in!

When they finished, they clapped as Joy, Patricia, and Amber enveloped me into a rather tight and very strange hug each squealing. When they released me, Fabian places the cake on the table which Mick eyes waiting for it to be cut. Trudy comes back into the room clapping her hands and smiling.

"I know you all would love cake for breakfast, but I will put this away for later." With that, she picked up the cake and scurried into the kitchen to put it away. Mick watched her walk away with a look as if someone had given him a puppy, given him enough time to fall in love with it, and then took it away. I sort of felt bad for him.

Everyone went their separate ways leaving me again at the table finishing my breakfast. When I was almost done, Trudy brought in a white bag with her holding it up by the top of a clothes hanger. She quickly moved her hand to the top of the bag and unzipped the zipper that held the bag closed. The dress bag opened and revealed my dress as gorgeous as the day I bought it. I scarfed down the last bit of food and grabbed the dress bag from Trudy placing a kiss on her cheek. I closed up the bag before anyone would see it and scurried upstairs. Its 9:30 in the morning, time to get ready.

I rush into the bathroom after I stopped by my room for my bathroom toiletries. I showered and shaved. I had to look my best for tonight's festivities. I took my special facial washing things out of my bag and began work. Amber took me into town three days ago for these things saying I needed to quote "have perfect skin to match everything else that she is going to make perfect for the dance." I had a small zit on area between my nose and my cheek so I put some drying shit on it. This night better be perfect for all this fuss. I finished the whole sha-bang and packed up my stuff. I walked out of the bathroom wrapped in my fluffy robes with my hair up in a towel. Amber stepped out of her room just then and pulled me in.

"Time to start the beautifying process!" She squealed in excitement. She sat me down on her desk seat in front of a very large mirror with lights all around it. Only Amber would have this. "Now, I'm going to spin you around and then when we are done, I'll show you everything I've done. Nina! Go get Joy, Patricia and Mara. We need everyone we can get."

With that she started in on my eyebrows with a pair of tweezers. Can I just say ouch? Anyway, she plucked and plucked as Nina went to get the girls until I guess my eyebrows looked better. I had a small gash in my left eyebrow that she sighed over, old injury from when I was a kid. Then when Nina and the girls came into the room, the real fun started.

They all began to poke and prod me with various make-up objects. Joy and Patricia began work on my hair working with a curling iron and bobby pins pining up my hair until I looked like a little granny at a hair salon. Amber and Nina on the other hand worked on my make-up. They first applied this clear stuff onto my face then they started work on my foundation. They used this weird stuff that went on and felt sort of heavy at first but when they blended it, I didn't feel it anymore. Then they put on the concealer. Finally, they powdered my whole face to make sure everything stayed in place.

"You look like a ghost," said Mara who was sitting over on the bed working on her own toenails.

"Mara, look about this morning. Can we just put it behind us for today and have fun at the dance?" I ask her as Amber starts to contemplate over which shade of blusher she should use.

"What you said really hurt, but since it is your birthday and I want to have fun with Mick tonight, then yes." She sighed.

"Great! You can help if you like, no one is doing my nails." I say trying not to sound like a princess. Mara smiles and nods moving over to me to grab my hand. She proceeded to start work on my nails painting them red for Valentine's Day.

Amber got back to work after she made her decision of a light pink rosy blush. She had Nina do my contouring while she made her decision with a flat brown blush and highlighting with a whiteish looking powder. I better not look like a clown. Then, it was time for the eyes. First Amber applied what she called a primer onto the liddy part of my eye. I closed my eyes for the next part so all I know is that she kept putting stuff on my eyes then I felt something weird brush over my eyes a few times. She then instructs me to open my eyes so she can put on eyeliner. She puts black liner on the little inner skin part of my eye and then puts on mascara. She thinks for a moment before she reaches into her bag and takes out fake eyelashes. I'm putting my foot down.

"There is no way in hell that I am wearing those things." I say.

She ignores me and proceeds to put them on my eyes. Then she does my eyebrows. Finally its time for the lip color and she is stumped. She consulted Nina and Joy while Patricia and Mara were off getting ready. They, at this point, were taking shifts since they needed time to get ready themselves. Nina pulled out a light pink lipstick and applied it to my lips with a dusty pink lip-gloss from Amber's desk. It seemed as if I was done.

"I think we have done it Nina. She looks amazing." Amber said taking a step back to appreciate her work. Nina smiled and nodded her head. Amber turned my chair around to face the mirror and when I saw myself, I was surprised. I looked like someone completely different. My hair was still all up but my face looked perfect. "You will have to finish your hair. When you take it out, spray it with this then pin it up with this and put this in your hair."

She gave me a can of blue hairspray, a small clip with metal flowers with small crystals in the middle on it, and a headband with gold and red chains. She pushed me out of the room so that I assume she and Nina could get ready while Joy followed me out to get ready in Patricia and her room. I walked into my room knocking quickly to make sure that I could go in. I walk in and see that Mara made quick work while I was gone. Her normally wavy hair was now straight and pinned back with a couple of pieces framing her face. Her make-up was almost done and she looked amazing.

"Well, someone looks pretty." I say as I enter the room.

"Thank you. I didn't exactly have the royal prep team working on me but I guess it turned out well." she said sort of sarcastically. I knew she was still angry with me so I brushed it off.

"Yeah, Amber did go a bit over the top. You look great though, Mara, really." I walk over to the mirror on our wall and begin to take out all the bobby pins. I quickly spray the hair once they are all taken out locking the curls in place. I take all my hair back to almost a ponytail then I pin it in place with the clip Amber gave me and I slip the headband onto my head. I look great.

"You look stunning, Jude really." Mara says after she finishes getting her make-up ready. "I'm going to go get my dress on. I'll see you downstairs."

Mara grabs her dress from her bed and her shoes and heads out of the room closing the door behind her. I walk over to my dress bag that was lying on my bed untouched. I take the zipper in my fingers and unzip the bag. It opens to reveal the beautiful gold dress that I fell in love with at the store. I take it off the hanger to admire it in my hands. The fabric melts around my hands as it flows effortlessly. I put the dress back down on my bed and I drop my robe. I get into my underwear and I pick the dress back up again. I unzip the back of it and slowly slide it over my head. I reach around and zip the dress up.

I am now finally in the last steps of getting ready. It took me only, 6 hours. Wow time certainly moves fast. I walk over to my jewelry storage and take out my heart earrings, gold bracelet and small ring. I put on my red high heels with little studs on the heel. I had to have a little of me in this outfit. I take a deep breath as I step in front of the mirror to appreciate how I look. I'm surprised at how good I look. I don't feel like myself honestly.

"This is it, Jude. Time to go have what should be the best night of your life." I tell myself before I walk over to the door. I peek my head out and see that no one is moving around. Everyone must be downstairs. I walk slowly not feeling comfortable in my heels yet. I take a deep breath again before I reach the top of the stairs where I can see everyone waiting for me. It's now or never.

**I think this is the longest chapter I've written yet! Sorry that it is a lot of description but yeah. Anyway, I had this chapter playing out in my head for the past few weeks because I wanted it to be unique and a time in my story where everyone comes together. Please forgive me for any randomness or repetitiveness in this chapter. Let's move on! It's Review Return Time! I have one review:**

**Grace: I liked to turn the pot a bit. What I have written for the next chapter will probably be exactly what you are looking for. **

**That's it! Well guys, I hate to say this but I think Jude and I are coming to a close soon. I picture maybe four to nine more chapters. I have a few questions for you guys this time. 1.) What do you think will happen at the dance? 2.) What did you think of the season finale of House of Anubis? And 3.) How do you want Hey Jude to end? Well that's it! See you guys next time for the dance! : D I will be updating a lot this week, I'm on Spring Break! Bye!**


	20. Then The House Turned Upside Down

I placed my hand gracefully on the banister of the stairs and let a big, almost real smile come over my face. Looking down, all the house occupants have come to a stop and were looking right at me. Amber seemed pleased with a hint of jealousy at her work and Nina was smiling. Fabian's mouth was gaping open. Joy was between a smile and a glare. I knew she was happy for me but in her mind, Fabian was hers. Moving on, Mara was glaring at me and clutching onto Mick's arm. Mick was more interested in the plate of food Trudy was holding then to be interested in my big entrance. Patricia was smiling like a proud mother, she would deny it later, but she did it. Finally the terrible twosome, Alfie looked astonished and Jerome looked speechless. Everyone started clapping. I felt my cheeks turn hot as I reached the bottom step.

"Sweetie, you look beautiful. Your dress is lovely!" Trudy said as she pulled me into a hug then pulling away looking at my dress.

"Thank you Trudy." I said giving her another hug before moving onto Jerome. I looked up at him as he smiled down at me. I felt the warmth radiating from his eyes.

"You look truly beautiful, Jude." He said extending his arm to escort me. He looked amazing in the tuxedo I picked out for him. We all went outside where a long black limo waited for us. The back door of the car opened revealing Desmond in a tuxedo with a gold tie to match the color of my dress. He held out a flower, a red rose.

"A beautiful rose, for my gorgeous date." He said walking over to me. I dropped my arm from Jerome's and met Desmond half way. He lifted my right hand and brought it to his lips. I smiled.

"Thank you, it's beautiful. You sure are over doing it with the limo, aren't you?" I say as he chuckles. The driver came out of the limo and to my surprise it was John Smith, "John!"

"Jude, well aren't you a sight for sore eyes. You look amazing." He walked over to the open door and held it taking his driver's hat from his head and held it to his chest. "Shall we get going?"

We all piled into the limo. It's a little cramped but we are only going across the property. We spent the short car ride in silence. Everyone was too scared to say anything that could ignite a fistfight between Jerome and Desmond. In this small of a space, it would cause all of us to get hurt. The ride felt like forever but soon we were at the main school building where the dance was going to take place.

We exited the car and I gave John on last hug and kiss on the cheek before I take Desmond's arm. The party had already started when we arrived. The girls were all dressed in their best dresses and the guys all were in suits. It looked like something out of an American teen show. Suddenly the entire dance floor stops and looks at me. The DJ takes the cue and points the spotlight on me. Oh, shit here we go.

I plaster a fake smile on my face and straighten up my posture. After all, I am the ringleader of this circus. There was a small staircase that leads up to the stage where the DJ was holding out a microphone for me, without a railing. I took the stairs as gracefully as I can in the ruby red high heels that Amber made me wear. I reached the top and took the microphone from the DJ.

"First of all, I want to thank all of you for coming tonight. This night will be amazing. Second, I want to thank Mr. Sweet for letting us have the dance on such short notice. Finally, I really hope you all have a wonderful time here tonight. I hope it is magical." I said handing the DJ back the microphone. I'm horrible with speeches.

I walk back down the stairs and take Desmond's arm. He leads me out into the middle of the dance floor where a circle of onlookers formed. The DJ then put on a slow song just as we reached the center. Wonderful, just what I wanted. It's one of those really cheese ones too! I look up at Desmond who had a slight smirk on his face. Either he was up to no good or he was about to do something really ballsy. Either way, I was screwed.

"I guess this means that we have to dance." I said nervously looking up at him. "I am so sorry for any stubbed toes."

"Don't worry, love." He said with an air of confidence, "I have got you."

I let him lead me around the dance floor and for the first time tonight, I take a look around at my work. I knew doing a take on Starry Night from Van Gogh was a risk but it turned out beautifully. Pretty lights hung from the ceiling making it appear to be an actual starry night. Colors of blue, yellow and black filled the room. It was everything that I pictured and more. Something was missing though.

"You look distracted," Desmond said pulling me from my thoughts and daydreams. I really hate when he does that.

"I was just appreciating how beautiful everything looks." I say as I took one final look around the room where my eyes landed on Jerome and Heather dancing together.

Let me tell you a thing or two about Heather. She is by far the stupidest girl at school and also the one who will do anything, and I mean anything, to get a guy. She is extremely pretty though. Her long, obviously fake bleach blonde hair falls to just above the small of her back which isn't much higher then where her dress hits. She is, admittedly, the perfect height for Jerome probably coming in at about 5'9'' tall. It was stupid of me to set her and Jerome up. My mental rant was ended when Desmond reaches under my chin pulling me to look into his eyes.

"It can't hold a candle compared to how you look right now." He said with a glint in his golden brown eyes. He is up to something, I knew it!

The song has just begun to reach its climax. I could tell because the music in the background was getting louder and louder. Desmond took a step closer to me and lowers his head. I, however, stayed in the same place. He moved closer and closer to me. I could smell his mint breath on me when I came to the realization he was going to kiss me. Suddenly, almost as if something was keeping me from making what I would assume to be a mistake, the song ends and I feel a small hand pull me away by my elbow. I looked back and saw that it was Joy pulling me over into a large group of girls, including Heather who was staring daggers at me, and Fabian, Alfie, and Jerome. The guys were all swaying awkwardly back and forth. I turned around to look for Desmond who seemed to have found someone else to dance with. Oh well, I'll just stay here.

We all dance together for at least ten songs, including all the really horrible line dance songs. Jerome during those songs tried to follow me but ended up running into me crashing him and I onto the floor. We laughed about it though. After we finished doing, or attempting to do, the Cha Cha slide another slow song came on. It's "My Heart Will Go On", yay. Jerome turned to me and offered his hand for the dance. I took it gladly as we began to dance.

I moved my arms to his neck shortly after we began dancing, which I can sort of reach with my heels on. I enjoyed resting my head on his chest listening as he silently sing along to the song for a short while. He, however, cleared his throat at one point to make me look up at him. Our eyes met and I saw something in his icy blue orbs that made me shiver. Was that love?

"Why did you choose him, Jude?" He asked suddenly.

"Because you had Heather, Miss Perfect, and I was alone. He asked me, Jerome." I replied trying to play it off that I was obviously hurt by him accusing me, or at least in my head it felt like he was accusing me of something. Shut up, invisible person I'm having a non-existent argument with in my head.

"I asked you too! I wanted to go with you, not Heather. She is far from perfect because, well, she isn't you." He said as his normally pale cheeks turned red. This is not the Jerome I know.

"Then why didn't you ask me again? Did you ever think that I wanted to go with you and I was only insisting that you go with Heather because I wanted to be selfless for once in my life?" I said slightly raising my tone of voice. I don't want to yell. This is not the day for that.

"You said no, Jude. I can't read your mind. I was going to ask you again but then when I was about to fucking Deshit asked you. You said yes to him and you looked so happy. I couldn't be an asshole and force you to go with me." I could tell he was struggling to keep his tone to a forced talk.

"I wanted to be with you, you moron! I put on an act. I was upset because, yeah I like Desmond but ugh! I can't believe that you didn't see that I liked you! How come I wasn't close with anyone else in the house except you?" I was trying to keep from yelling. "I still remember when you almost kissed me, Jerome. I've been through hell because I've stuck by you with the whole Mara thing! Remember? She hates me! I like you, ok? I really like you Jerome! I just wanted to be- "

Through my little speech, Jerome looked as if he was thinking about something. Then as I said that last part he leaned down and kissed me. His wonderful taste washed over me. I was taken back at first but I soon kissed him back. My hands reached to tangle themselves in his short blonde hair. I felt sparks go through me as we kissed. I felt my knees begin to buckle under me. Jerome quickly placed his hands on my waist to steady me. Everything was moving in slow motion while our lips moved together when Jerome suddenly pulled away. I open my eyes to see what is the matter just as Desmond's fist connected with Jerome's face. Jerome then fell to the ground in pain.

"That's what you get for dancing with my girl, Clarke!" He yelled down at Jerome before kicking him in the stomach, "And that's what you get for kissing her!"

"You asshole! Leave now!" I yelled at Desmond. He staggered out surprised yelling profanities at Jerome and me. Joy came running over to my side as I bend down to tend to Jerome.

"Go," she said, " I've got Clarke. Make that asshole pay!" So I take off after Desmond.

"You are going to pay for that Kite!" I yelled as I approached him. I turned him around with all my strength and punched him square in the jaw. He grabbed his mouth in pain. When he removes his hand, I see blood trickling down his chin. I shake out my hand from the pain before readying myself for the next blow.

"Oh, now _you_ are going to pay." He said in a rage. A crazed look came in his eyes as they turned to almost black. Before I can react, he punches me in the gut leaving my breathless and pushes me out into the street that runs just in front of the school. I try to steady myself when I see bright lights coming to me. The last thing I hear before the world went dark is Jerome yelling me name. After that, the bright light washes over me and the world disappears.

**YES! I have finally been able to update! I am so sorry! I wanted to upload this on Valentine's Day since it is the Valentine's Day dance but then things didn't go as planned. Like my laptop broke when I finally had this written and I only just today got Microsoft loaded on my laptop. I put on my play as well so I was busy. Lucky for us both, I think the last chapter will be uploaded in May. At least that's what I'm planning. Anyways, have all of you heard about Nathalia? I really hope you all loved this chapter because…well it was a huge one. By the way, I went with a Starry Night theme because well, its my favorite painting and its kind of my dream prom theme. Well, now I am going to get to the reviews! It's Review Return time and I have one review:**

**Grace: I threw in that part for you. I know you have been waiting for that since like the beginning. I just…well I really hope that you like this one! Something….huge happened as you know. Anyways, Thanks again for reviewing.**

**Well that's it! Really guys, since this and maybe two or three more chapters are left you should get your reviews in. I do reply to every one of them. For this chapter I have a few questions. A.) How should Hey Jude end? B.) Did Jerome and Jude's first kiss meet your expectations? C.) How should I handle the whole Jude getting hit by something thing? And finally D.) Should I do a sequel, if it turns out that this deserves one? Or Should I just do one-shots every once in a while? Well that's it for chapter 17. I can't believe its been a year in eight days! I will post a super special thing on that day. Maybe a contest or something. OH! And give me suggestions for what I should do for Hey Jude's first anniversary! Well I'm going to go! Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review! See you all next time!**


	21. The Great Perhaps

The bright light cleared and I saw myself in a mirror. I had bruises all over my face and an open cut on my eyebrow. To say the least, I looked like hell. I looked down and I saw in my hands was a mug of beer and underneath it was dark wood. I looked around and noticed I was in a bar of some sort. I looked down at myself and saw I was in a hospital robe. I looked back up at the mirror and saw John looking back at me as if he was sitting next to me. I turned to see if he was next to me and he wasn't. This is weird.

"John, what happened? How did I get here?" I asked him the best I could since my voice was almost completely gone.

"Jude, you have a choice to make," he said talking back to me in that accent of his.

"I'm scared, John. I don't want to die. I can't leave now." I said as I saw another person came next to me on the other side. It was a dark figure in a black cloak. It was Death.

"Just calm down and everything will be alright." He said putting his arm over me in the mirror. I almost felt the weight of it come down on my shoulders. He then began singing. The song that I've loved since I was a small child, the one I nicknamed myself after. The sounds of _Hey Jude_ flooded my ears.

As the song went on, John kept looking me in the eyes. Suddenly at one point, I looked over at Death. He slowly reached for his hood gripping it with his shadowy hand. Then as if a strong wind came, the hood fell to reveal his face. A head of brown curls bounced as the cloak fell backwards. The same warm golden brown eyes that I saw before the lights went out were pouring into mine. The only thing that was different was the color of his skin. He was usually pale but now, he was so pale I could practically see through his skin and see his skull. It was scary and haunting at the same time. Desmond was the face of Death.

I looked away from him for a while and looked to John. Something had changed though. His face was slowly morphing into someone else. The small lines on his face around his eyes and one the sides of his mouth began to flatten. His eyes turned from brown to the all too familiar icy blue. His hair went from an unkept brown mass to blonde styled locks. Finally, his usual cabbie uniform turned into the school uniform that surprisingly I have come to love. It was Jerome looking me right in the eyes and singing to me. My choice between living and death has turned into choosing between Jerome and Desmond.

Jerome finished singing the song and I sat there in silence. I looked back and forth between Jerome and Desmond. I realized something then. Desmond, though he treated me well, was not good for me. I was only in this situation because of him. He was the one who pushed me. He was my dream guy. However, there was someone who became my dream.

Jerome, sitting there, smiling and not smirking at me made me feels warm inside. Desmond reached for my hand and began to pull me towards him. I felt all feeling start to leave me and a bright light start to develop Desmond. Then before the light took us both, I heard a voice. It was Jerome and he sounded like he was crying.

"Jude, I don't know if you can hear me. I really hope you can. Please, don't leave me. I'm sorry for all those bad things I did to you and for not telling you sooner. I'm in love with you, Jude and since I just said that you can't leave me. Don't go and die on me. You hear me? I need you to be with me. You have to kick my ass one last time. You still have to beat the shit out of Desmond for pushing you out in front of that car. Just, I'll miss you so wake up. Wake up Jude so I can see those stupid green eyes of yours again." His voice echoed.

I turned away from Desmond and walked over to Jerome who held his arms open. I walked right into his embrace and as his arms wrapped around me a huge white light came over me. Then in an instant, I was transported away from the small pub into complete darkness until I opened my eyes. But before I did that, I felt a hand in mine and a head on my stomach.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I felt was pain because of how bright it was. Then again pain but from the IV in my arm and in my back. I felt like I was hit by a bus, which actually that may have happened. Wow, my first really relevant joke ever! Anyway, I looked around the room I was in and saw that I was in fact in a hospital room in the same hospital robe as in what I guessed to be my dream. I moved my other hand up to my head and felt something like stitches on my eyebrow. Well yet another thing I had right in this.

I realized that Jerome was awake when I felt him shake on my stomach. He must be crying. Then I closed my eyes to make it seem like I didn't wake up. When I felt the weight from his head leave my stomach. I squeezed his hand. I heard him gasp before he began to cry yet again. I then slowly opened my eyes and smiled. I saw him with tears running down his face and huge bags under his eyes. He looked like complete shit but I didn't care.

"Hey there stranger." I said as loudly as I can. My throat felt like it was burning from what felt like a lack of water.

"Hello, you're awake." He said scooting over closer to me.

"Yeah, but I feel like shit. How long have I been out?" I ask expecting the worst.

"About three months. The worst three months ever." He said as tears began to creep out of the corners of his eyes. I reached up to wipe them away.

"I've been gone for that long? It felt like maybe a day. I have to tell you about what happened while I was under." I said patting the empty space in my hospital bed. He sat down and listened to my tale. I told him everything right up until the part where I heard him speak to me.

"I can't believe Deshit was Death." He said in shock. "Anything else happen?"

"Well, when he took me towards the light, I heard something or someone talking." I said trying not to blush, "I heard you Jerome. I heard you say that I couldn't die and that you were sorry for everything."

"All that is true Jude, I really am so-" He said put I cut him off by putting a finger to his lips.

"That's not it. I also heard you say that you were in love with me." I said placing my hand on his cheek.

"You heard that? Look, I was really upset and caught up in the moment. They were saying that if you didn't wake up soon, your parents were going to allow them to pull the plug. I just couldn't imagine Anubis House with you and-" He said rambling not looking me in the eyes.

I stopped him when I knew he was running out of steam by kissing him. Hey, it always worked in the movies. I only let it last a few seconds before I pulled away and opened my eyes. He had this shocked look on his face. It made me laugh.

"You were rambling, J.R. About that whole in love thing, give me three weeks. I'll tell you then, I promise." I said smiling. "Now tell me about what happened after I got hit."

"Well, I ran out to get you after Joy helped me to my feet. By the way, Deshit bruised a couple of my ribs, asshole. I just got out there when he pushed out into the street and the car came and hit you. I screamed for you, Jude. For you to hear me and get out of the way but I was too late. Then he began to laugh, laugh at the fact you were on the ground probably bleeding to death. I went right up to him and punched him right across the face. I broke his nose, I found out later. The driver came out of the car and called the ambulance to come and take you to the hospital. When it showed up, they asked for relatives to come with you. Since no one was there for you, I went. I held your hand the entire way. You almost died Jude. Your heart stopped at one point. It was so terrifying. Then, well. You went into surgery and everything then the coma. Now here you are." He said quickly at the end. He was leaving something out.

"What are you leaving out? What happened with Desmond?" I asked him propping myself up in the bed.

"The police questioned everyone. Then, well, they took him off in a police car. I don't know what happened since then. I haven't really spent much time back at the house. I've either been here or at school." He said in a calm-ish tone.

"Well I guess I will have to find out when they let me out of this place." I said making myself comfortable again. "Tell me what happened at school since I made my dramatic exit."

He then proceeded to tell me everything that went on. Apparently, Alfie and Amber had a rough patch because Alfie got pretty torn up over me. Then during Winkler's class, they made up over his "I Love You" exercise. Nina, Joy and Fabian buried the hatchet, thankfully. Nina also announced that she wasn't coming back next year. I was upset, sort of. Mara and Mick split up then got back together, and repeated the process at least three more times. Pretty much the same old, same old.

Before we both knew it, visitor's time was over. Jerome, I'm guessing for the first time in a while, actually was going to go back to the house. When he was about to leave, he bent down to me in the bed.

"I wish that our first kiss wasn't over shadowed by you getting hit by a car." He then leaned down and quickly pressed his lips to mine leaving me wanting him to stay. "I will see you in the morning. Now that you are awake, they are going to want you to start making up your work so be prepared."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." I said reaching down to pull the covers up over my lap more. I didn't want to watch him leave, honestly.

"I love you, Jude." Jerome said leaning in the room gripping the door.

"Good-bye Jerome." I say as he closes the door. When I know he is gone, I let out a long hard sigh. "I love you too." I whispered softly as I let myself fall back and go to sleep again. I wish I could have said it when he was here.

**This had to be one of the hardest chapters to write. I had no clue how to handle the whole Jude in a coma thing. I figured having the story fast forward to three months later was a good thing. This chapter probably was not my best but I hoped you all liked it. Now, its time for Review Return Time! Two reviews this time.**

**tammy-loves-jerome: You know, this was my first bit of constructive criticism. I have to say, it did help me! When I first read it though, I wasn't sure how to react to it. But thank you either way! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Grace: I am really glad you enjoyed the chapter! I certainly enjoyed writing it. I really hoped you liked what I did with what happened after the accident. The sequel, well we shall see how things work out at the end of the story.**

**That's the end of this review time! I have two more chapters left and than it's the end of the line. Its weird that this story is so close to being over. Its been a year since I first uploaded this story and I have to say, I have loved every second of writing this. I have one question for this chapter. What are your plans for the summer? Anyone graduating? That's it! **


	22. Coming Back Home

Within the next few weeks, the doctors finally agreed to let me go back to Anubis House. The only visible thing left from my accident was a small scar on my forearm. It was in the shape of a D ironically. Victor, Trudy, and Jerome came to pick me up at the hospital. Even as I was leaving the hospital, Victor was still talking about how even with my recent absence I shouldn't forget that "bed time" is 10 o'clock. Thank you Victor, I'm feeling great! Did you notice the sarcasm? Trudy on the other hand gave me a bone-crushing hug. I could almost feel the pain from my ribs coming back. I still smiled and thanked her for coming to pick me up. I was just getting into the lift with Trudy in the wheelchair when Jerome told them that he wanted to talk with me alone. Surprisingly, they agreed and let Jerome and I take the next one.

"I can't believe that actually just happened." I said in disbelief staring at the elevator doors that had just closed. I turned to look up at Jerome just in time. He leaned down and kissed me. I guess he missed me? I just saw him yesterday. This is weird...

"I've missed you Jude." He said reaching over to push the button to summon the lift.

"I just saw you yesterday Jerome. What is all this about?" I said skeptically. He shrugged.

"I guess, I just know that once you get back to the house it won't be the same anymore. For the past few weeks it's only been us." He said with his back turned to me.

"Yes, it's been us because the doctor hasn't let me have more than one visitor at a time." I feel like if I say it slowly maybe it will get past that thick skull of his.

"I understand that. Once you get back, everyone will flock to you, Jude. You have become quite the celebrity since you've left." He said snarkily.

"I don't feel like talking about this right now J.R." I said crossing my arms as the lift arrived. "Lets just go downstairs and get back to the house."

Jerome just nodded his head and pushed me onto the lift. The ride down was silent. Jerome stood staring straight ahead at the doors probably still angry. I was just looking forward to exiting these hospital walls. I didn't dare touch him because I knew I would break if I did. Why can't I stay strong with him? Oh yeah because I'm in love with him.

We got down to the bottom floor where Trudy and Victor were waiting. Wordlessly, we went to the car and drove back to the school. I looked out the window the entire way back just like I did when I first arrived to Anubis House. It's hard to believe how much things have changed since that day. Looking back now, that girl in the hoodie does not resemble who I am now at all. I miss that girl but I'm glad she is gone at the same time.

I thought back to how I acted that first day and I couldn't help but think I should have done things differently. I really should not have called everyone out that first day. I shouldn't have been mean to Jerome. I could go on like this forever. However, talking like this won't undo the things I've done. Trudy jabbered on and on about how when I got back to the house I wouldn't have to do any chores and a bunch of other things I just didn't care about. It was very sweet of her to do that for me, it's just...well, at this point I want to get back to the house.

Thankfully, we got to the house before Trudy would offer me a room downstairs with the boys. Not that Jerome would have raised an objection to that. He probably would have kicked Alfie out of his room to make sure I was with him. I definitely would have rejected because well, I've caused enough problems.

When I made it into the house, an avalanche of hugs washed over me. All the girls tackled me and started saying how much they missed me and how skinny I was. Surprisingly, the skinny comment just made me feel worse, which I knew was the opposite of their intentions. After the girls released me from their grips, the boys each took their turns hugging me. Fabian, Mick, and then Alfie gave me little air to breath with their bone-crushing embraces. Jerome finally had to pull Alfie off of me in the end. It was sweet but a little creepy.

"I'm so glad to be back. I heard from Jerome that each of you took time to come and visit me in the hospital. I have to say that means so much to me. You all have turned into my family and brace yourselves, I love you all." I said with tears coming to my eyes. The most surprising part? I meant every word of it. "I think I'll spend sometime up in my room for now."

I took advantage of the open passage to the stairs and made my way up to my old room. Each step felt like I was pushing a giant boulder up a hill but I pushed through it and made it to my room without anyone catching up to me. My half of the room looked exactly the same as the day I got hit by that car. The same clothes were thrown all over my bed and my shoes were in the same pile by my wardrobe. I was honestly surprised that it wasn't cleaned since Trudy has been waiting to do that since day one and Mara...well you know her. I walked over and made room on my bed to sit down. I took a deep breath and threw myself back so my arms were lying carelessly over my head and my legs were dangling off the end.

I heard the door open but I didn't bother looking up to see who it was. Whoever the person was they walked over and sprawled out on the bed next to me. I glanced over and saw it was Mara, to my surprise. We both just laid there in silence for what felt like an eternity before she cleared her throat. "I told Mick," she said in a small voice. I sprang up and looked at her.

"You did? That's what caused you and Mick to break up while I was in my coma?" I asked genuinely concerned.

"He didn't take it very well. He actually cried, Jude. He said that he hated me for feeling the way I did. He ran over and nearly killed Jerome but Fabian and Patricia helped stop the fight. He punched a wall and almost broke his hand. I was scared to death that everyone in the house was going to hate me...if they didn't hate me already. It was like after you got hit, everything fell apart. We needed you here to help keep the peace. Why did you have to get hit by that stupid car Jude?" Mara broke down crying through her little speech. I've never seen her like this and quite honestly, I felt bad for her. I felt bad that I caused this.

"Mara, I can't help what happened. That's the past. What I need to know now is if you still have feelings for Jerome. I...I think I may, well you know how I feel about him. This, what we are doing right now, being friends is what I want for us going forward. That can't happen if we still have the Jerome issue between us." I couldn't look Mara in the eye.

"I saw how Jerome was when you were in hospital. He was like a zombie because he spent all the time he could with you. Jerome and I work great as friends. He always is there for me and I try to do that same for him. You are the one who makes him get up in the morning even if he only had a couple of hours of sleep. I would be an absolute bitch to get in the way of what you and him have. I want us to be friends, for life. I know you aren't an affectionate person, but I'm going to hug you." Mara said before she wrapped her arms around me.

I let out an inward sigh of relief when she said that she wouldn't get in the way of Jerome and I. I'm starting to let myself be okay with saying that I love him and I want everything to work for me. She was probably the one person who is standing in my way of Jerome and I being together and happy and now she has stepped out of the way. My messed up love story is starting to look like it will have a happy ending. Mara and I pulled away and I left the room going to look for Nina and Amber. I need to tie up some loose ends with them, especially Nina seeing as she was leaving. I found them downstairs with Fabian and Alfie sitting around in the living room talking in whispers about god-knows-what.

"Hey guys, I don't mean to interrupt but can I have a minute alone with Amber and Nina?" I asked sheepishly to Fabian and Alfie who both got up and left. "I haven't really thanked both of you for the help you gave me with my party. Well, honestly, I've been in a coma for the last three months, so it's not like I've had the chance to. I just want to make sure that you both know that you mean a lot to me."

"Aww! Jude! That's totes cute! We missed you loads!" said Amber in "popular girl" speak as she pulled me into a hug. "We have so much we need to fill you in on! Right Nina?"

"Yeah, we do. We probably should tell you what's happening with Desmond." Nina said visibly nervous.

"Jerome didn't tell me anything about Desmond. Well, besides that he was taken in for questioning by the police..." I sat back ready for a long story.

"He's in jail and will be for a while. He was charged with assault and his case was tried quickly. He won't be bothering you anymore, thankfully." Nina said probably not understanding the whole British legal system herself. Coming from the United States, it's really hard to learn a whole new legal system, so the solution is to never get a run in with the law.

"Thank god, really. The asshole can rot in jail for the rest of his life for all I care. Besides that, nothing else happened right?" I asked.

"No way! Jerome told you like everything that happened when you were gone. Nothing else happened, totally." Amber said sounding like she was trying to cover something up. Knowing Amber, it's probably that Mara borrowed one of my tops or something. I went to get up and leave before I realized the last thing I wanted to ask about.

"Oh! What happened with Corbierre? Did Victor find him?" I asked.

"Victor found him, yeah! Turns out it was in Desmond's room. Who knows how he got there considering Desmond has never been in this house before you came but whatever. That's all that happened." Amber quickly said again sounding like she was hiding something. I looked over at Nina who had her I'm-hiding-something-from-you face on. It's weird how often she has that face on. I just shrugged my shoulders and walked out of the room. I passed Fabian and Alfie on the way out.

"Hey Fabian? I'm sorry that Nina has to leave. I know you really care about her. I also want to thank you for holding this house together. If it wasn't for you, who knows what would have happened?" I gave Fabian a hug before I turned to Alfie, my one true supporter from day one. "Alfie, you and Amber are perfect for each other. I keep getting in the way of that. I know from day one that you have liked me but, and this is for your best interests, please don't like me anymore. I have feelings for your best friend...and I know he has feelings for me. I want us three to be best friends."

"Jude, you will always be Hermione Granger to me. Over the time you were in that coma, I moved on...to Amber. I'm sorry that I'm breaking your heart by not proposing to you. Forgive me?" He said in a joking manner. A girl can always count on Alfie to take a really awkward conversation and make her smile. We hugged quickly before I made my way up the stairs. Time to go talk to the girls, none other than Patricia and Joy.

I made my way up the stairs bumping into Mick on my way up. We exchanged a quick "Welcome back" and "thanks" before we both went on our ways. Mara must see a lot in that boy. He has the personality of a brick to me. I walked over to Patricia's room where I could hear the girls talking about god-knows-what. I knocked on the mostly closed door before pushing it open to find the girls on Patricia's bed.

"Hey Jude!" Joy said getting up to give me a hug. "I'm so glad that you are home from hospital. That day you got hit, it was probably the worst day in all of our lives. None of us realized how much we needed you here."

"Joy, I want to thank you for helping Jerome that day. Patricia, tell me you kicked Desmond in the balls for me." I went over to the bed and sat with both of them.

"Of course I did, Jude. No one can hurt one of my best friends like that without getting what is coming to them." Patricia said before pulling me into a hug as well. This is completely out of character.

"I have something to talk about with both of you. It's...really important. It's about Jerome actually." I said looking down at my hands. Both of them encouraged me on with light budges on my arms. "I think...I think I may be in love with him. I mean falling head over heels, no safety net, into an ocean of could-be-pain, in love. Am I absolutely crazy?"

"Jude, we have been waiting for so long for you to say this. You and him are perfect together." Joy said excitedly.

"Yeah, Jude. We know for a fact he feels the same way. Why haven't you told him?" Patricia said confused.

"Because! Because what if I just end up being hurt?" I said as tears begin to fall from my eyes. Both of the girls wrapped their arms around me as we formed a group hug.

"That's just something you're going to have to risk. Nothing good comes without some risk." Joy said calmly.

I quickly realized that Joy was right and so was Patricia. I needed to tell Jerome that I loved him before he gives up loving me. I got up off the bed out of the grasps of Joy and Patricia all ready to go find Jerome and tell him how I feel. I rushed out the door and down the stairs to his room. I was about to knock on the door when I thought of something. I just got back from the hospital. Telling Jerome this right now could not be a worse time.

I decided right then that I would wait till the last day of school to tell him. Make it the best summer ever with the best thing to tell someone. Now I only have to wait three weeks. Maybe I should avoid him till then. I'll tell the girls in a week, but not Amber, she can't keep a secret.

**I really wanted this chapter to be the tying up of loose ends, if you will. I'm super sorry that I haven't updated since April of last year. Quick update on my life, I graduated high school! I'm going to a local community college full time now and I'm ready to graduate in May. I'm currently waiting for response from the colleges I want to go to after I get my A.A. in Public Relations. Most importantly, I'm one chapter away from finishing this story. It's funny to think that its been almost two years since I had my weird dream about kissing Alfie on the show that lead me to this story. When I finish this story, it will be my second ever that I have completed. At the time of writing this, I've typed 39,892 words, 21 chapters, and many uncompleted versions of different chapters. Hey Jude has gotten 59 reviews, 10 favorites, 18 alerts, and has been viewed 5,267 times. That is absolutely insane to me. I'll save my thank you speech till next chapter. Enough with the sappy stuff, on with the second to last Review Return Time! I got two reviews!**

**Avalongirl55: I'm really glad that you loved my story! That is probably the best thing any writer can read. I try to make sure that my story is well paced and not like any "mushy teen novels" (no offense to anyone who reads those! No hate!) Thank you for reading it and I hope you liked this chapter.**

**fashion-wiz: Ah, my dear Grace. I have to say that I am with you on the re-reading of the chapters. I had to as well to write this chapter. Little behind the scenes info on the coma scene is that I took inspiration from Across the Universe, the movie. Their version of Hey Jude is absolutely amazing to me and I had to pay homage to it in my story somehow. We only have one more chapter left so, thank you for everything.**

**Well, its probably your last chance to get your review responded to by me so GET THEM IN! I want each person who reads this chapter to review it! I will answer each one! Hopefully, I will answer you all soon. Have a wonderful day guys, and most importantly, this is almost the end of Hey Jude. I love each and every one of you. Be…Fabulous.**


	23. This is the End

**This is the end, guys.**

The end of the term went by quickly, almost in a blur. Finals came and went, which I got major help with from Joy and Fabian and managed to pass with high marks. (None of us are asking questions but it looks like the school may have a new library with my last name on it by next term.) Nina convinced Sweet to throw another prom, but I stayed back at the house. I told everyone it was doctor's orders, but that was a huge lie. I just didn't want to face dancing with Jerome after the last time we danced. It was actually really nice in the house. It was quiet and peaceful...okay who am I fooling right?

Honesty time? I've been constantly looking over my shoulder for the last few weeks afraid of alone time with Jerome. The words "I love you" have been on my tongue for the last three weeks. Luckily for me, my plan has been working out perfectly. Mara, Joy, and Patricia have been keeping Jerome away from me. I haven't spent more than ten minutes downstairs in the house for about a month. That's really sad, isn't it? Oh well, too late to change anything now.

It's the last week of school now. Basically everything involving school is done, everyone is really just getting ready to go home at this point. Mara and Mick are all cutesy as per usual. I just kind of ignore it at this point because it usually annoys me. Amber, Nina, Patricia, Fabian, Alfie, and Joy are all off doing god knows what. Really, I don't care what they do as long as I can sit in my room on my own. I've been enjoying the peace and quiet really. It's been giving me tons of time to think of how I will tell Jerome how I feel. It's now the day before we all leave Anubis house and I probably need to talk to someone about this stuff that has been floating around in my head for weeks.

I was sitting on my bed in Mara and my room when Patricia and Joy come bounding in closing and lock the door behind them. I put down my notebook where I was writing more of my stories and look up at them. "Excuse me, have you heard of knocking? What if I was changing?" I quickly ask trying to get them to feel the least bit sorry for barging into the room.

"Jude, nothing you have is anything we haven't seen before. We are all girls after all." Patricia said sitting down on my bed next to me.

"Yeah, stop being such a prick. We need to talk about the whole thing with Jerome. Right now! Why haven't you told him that you love him yet? It's almost the end of term. No time like the present!" Joy said trying to pull me up off the bed by both of my hands but instead she ended up on her **. "Jude, don't be difficult."

"I'm not, okay?! I have my plan all figured out!" I say trying not to come off as too obvious with my lie.

"That's ** Jude, and you know it. Now come off it and go tell him," said Patricia opening door and motioning for me to walk through.

"I promise you that I will tell him. I just...can't do that right now. It's not the right time." I said walking out the door with the girls following behind me.

"Jude, you do realize that 'the right time' has come and past about three times already in the last ten minutes, right?" said Joy trying to whisper as we walk down the stairs to the main entrance.

Just as we got down the stairs, I see Jerome and Alfie exiting their room with a random bowl and mask in their hands. I quickly devised a plan for when I will make my move and turn to the girls in a whisper. "I have a plan. I'll do it the day we all move out. I promise. Now go!"

They both hurry off out the door of the house to god knows where leaving me with Alfie and Jerome. I try to gather myself before I turn around to face the terrible twosome. When I do, they are both talking in whispers about something probably involving the bowl and the mask. I can hear the tale end of what Alfie is saying to Jerome, "...and then we will put the bowl over the door! It's absolutely brilliant! What could possibly go wrong?"

"Well, I have no clue what you two are up to but usually people outside of TV shows don't fall for the bowl over the door prank." I said grabbing the mask from Jerome's hands and jokingly raising it in front of my face. "Now what is this guy for?"

"You will have to wait to find that out! What were you and the double duo doing?" Jerome said taking the mask back from me and shoving it under his armpit as he crossed his arms. Oh, I see, someone is still a bit edgy about me not talking to him for a while.

"You will have to wait to find out." I said sticking my tongue out at him. He quickly comes in for a kiss on my cheek before he and Alfie exit the house. I stand there with my mouth hanging open at how sneaky Jerome was being. I shake myself out of whatever funk he put me in and go back upstairs to my room to think about my plan. Everything is going to work out perfectly. Tomorrow is the day. 

THE NEXT DAY

I spent the day packing my room up and talking with the girls in the house about my plan to tell Jerome that I love him. When I tell you that this plan is perfect, I'm not exaggerating at all. But that would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it? I know, I'm super cheeky! (That's a new word I've been hearing around. I figured I'd give it a spin.) Right now, all the girls in the house are in my room just enjoying our last moments with each other before we all go our separate ways for the summer.

"I can honestly say that this year turned out like ten times better then I expected it would." I said just trying to keep the conversation away from Jerome and I. "Even though, I made a terrible first impression on all of you."

"I still can't believe you called Jerome a rat though," said Mara looking like she could cry at the drop of a hat. That girl really likes to cry doesn't she? Also, she really had to bring him up? That was what I was trying to avoid.

"What! He looked like he could totally sell someone out. I wanted to look like a badass the first time I walked in here. Not an arrogant know-it-all prick." I said trying to make her laugh.

"Something I still don't understand about you Jude. Why did you call yourself a guy name? You are like way too pretty to make someone think you are a dude before they met you." Amber said in her usual airhead-y way before we all just broke out laughing at the comment. "What! It's a very serious question!"

"Oh Amber, I'm going to miss you over the summer." I pat her lightly on the shoulder.

"I still can't believe I'm not going to be coming back. I'm going to miss it here." Nina said bring down the whole mood of the group. Amber gave her a hug trying to make her feel better.

"Nina, we will still be able to talk! There is such a thing as the Internet and the phone. Plus, we have to hang out if I ever go back over States side sometime. You won't ever be gone completely. This place is nothing without you." I said trying to make her feel better. Just then, we heard Victor calling from downstairs that it was time for us getting our stuff together to leave. We all took a deep sigh and went to get our things together, well except me.

I went downstairs to Jerome's room. It was time to enact the plan. No day but today after all. I knock on the door and Alfie opens it and leans on the frame trying to look "cool."

"Hey there, Jude. What? Come to say goodbye to your favorite man before everyone else gets all teary-eyed." he said again trying to sound cool and I use the word "cool" lightly here.

"Um, no. Is Jerome here? I need to speak to him." I see Alfie's face fall as he shakes his head.

"He's gone. He left with his parents this morning. He didn't want to deal with everyone's tears, apparently." Alfie said.

"He what? He left without a goodbye? How could he do that?" I said feeling tears well up in the corners of my eyes realizing that I really missed my chance at happiness. I run away from Alfie and up to my room where I throw myself onto my bed and cry. Mara comes over and starts to rub my back and asks me what happened to make me so upset. "He left, Mara! He left without saying goodbye! How could he do that to me! We were going to be so happy and he was going to know that I was in love with him! He ruined everything! No, I ruined everything because I was so stupid and waited too long to tell him."

"Jude, I'm so sorry." Mara pulled me into a hug and let me just cry for a good five minutes before we heard Victor calling from downstairs that it was time to leave. We each grabbed our stuff and headed down the stairs.

In the main entrance we all said our goodbyes, but nothing felt like it mattered. I screwed everything up. I gave my last hug to Joy before I picked my stuff up from the entrance and made my way out to the car that was waiting for me. Lord knows that Mom and Dad can't take me back home themselves. Oh well. I put myself in the car's truck and get inside. Everyone had filed outside to wave goodbye to me. It has started raining so they all have umbrellas over their heads to block them from getting soaked. They waved me off as I was secretly wishing they were telling me to stop because Jerome was there.

I knew in my heart it was too late for anything to happen. I stare out of the window of the cab like I did the first day I arrived to Anubis House. I'm back to feeling alone and invisible like I did my first day and it sucks. This isn't the Jude I have become. It's time for me to stop feeling so sorry for myself. I'm a powerful woman who will get what she wants. This isn't over.

"Hey Jude," I said to myself, "your story isn't over yet. You will find him."

**I can't believe this story is actually over! I guess it's time for the big thank you speech. I want to thank each and every person who read this, who favorited it or put it on alert and especially the wonderful people who reviewed this. You are the reason I never gave up on this. I want to thank Grace who helped me figure out the right way to end this story. I can't get over how much this has truly affected my life. It helped me become a better writer and it also helped me see that with the help of the amazing people who read this, I can finish something I started without losing the passion for it. I'm going off to college in August and its weird having to say goodbye to Jude. Now, moving on from this, its time for the last Review Return. (for now, give me six months):**

**fashion-wiz- I think I need to thank you again for helping me finish this story and for giving me so much support throughout the past two years. Who knows what the future will hold for us? You have no idea how much it means to me that my writing has affected you. From someone whose English teacher literally gave up on trying to help her become a better writer, hearing that is absolutely amazing. Thank you and this is only the beginning of Jude's and our story.**

**musicrox14- Thank you! I don't know if I will write a sequel. If I do write a sequel, stay looking back on this story for updates.**

**This is the end my friends. Everything has to end at some point. I don't know what the future has in store but it may have more from our J team, Jerome and Jude. I know I'm getting dorky in the last chapter. I hope everyone has a good summer and the last thing I have to ask of you is if you could plan the sequel, what would happen in it? Thank you again, this is Kristina. The End. for now…..**


End file.
